London's Bridge Is Falling Down
by MyToxicValentine
Summary: There's Bella Swan's world and there's Edward Cullen's world. What happens when these two worlds combine? EXB I suck at summaries, so go check it out. OOC. All Human.
1. Happy Birthday

Disclaimer: I own nothing, remember that throughout the entire story because this is the only time I'm gonna say it.

Oh, and the characters won't completely match the descriptions from the books. Edward has brown eyes, and might possibly have brown hair, I haven't decided yet.

* * *

Their lips mingled together as if the other was going to disappear, they held each other with such emotion that it showed on their faces. It was between being scared and passion that showed among their faces. Her hands remained on his neck as his arms were tightly wrapped around her waist, they didn't have to say that they were in love, it was just obvious, it could be felt.

I held my breath; I watched the screen with intense eyes, seeing this couple just share such a passionate kiss, that it made me felt alone. They broke the kiss allowing me to breathe again, I kept my eyes on the screen, I wanted what those two had, and I wanted to feel the love and the feeling of being needed. I knew they were actors but they weren't fooling me.

Once the credits started to fill the screen, I sighed. My eyes looked over to the window, my curtains allowed the moonlight to spill through. My room was dark and in the background soft classical music was being heard and light murmurs of people chatting away downstairs. I took an uneasy breath and slowly got out of my bed not intending to.

The lights flicked on in my room and one of the maids stood there in the doorway looking very unhappy, her hands on her hips and her foot tapping on the carpet as if it could be heard. She waved me off knowing that a lecture wouldn't do the trick anymore. With one sudden movement she had a fancy dress placed in her arms, heels in one of her hands.

"Come along Miss Swan, let's get you looking presentable." Adele the maid had ordered me, out of all the help here, she seemed to be the only parent figure in my life.

I looked down at my boxer shorts and a plain red t-shirt, of course showing myself in this would give others the wrong idea, so my aunt would think, as for my uncle he wasn't strict about my appearances. I made a small face of being annoyed about this unwanted birthday party, I was turning 17. I saw no big deal.

I walked over to the restroom that was in my room, I turned and gently grabbed my dress from Adele's hold and stripped down to my bra and underwear, I got my legs inside and pulled it up while getting my arms into the holes. Adele zipped me up as I stared into the full-length mirror that was placed on the wall. I looked different, I felt different and not a good kind of different. I was simply hiding behind this mask.

My hair was already curled to its best and my make up was almost looking perfect. I didn't feel like me, it was uncomfortable. I turned to face the mid-aged lady and gave her an unsure smile; she noticed and took me into her arms for a moment. Once I was released I slipped on the high heels and fixed my dress.

"You look more than just beautiful Bella…" Adele told me softly, she cupped my cheeks and looked into my eyes. "You need to feel it; it's those lovey-dovey movies that bring you down."

I laughed slightly and nodded a little, I couldn't help but to be in love with those movies, they made me feel myself and I wasn't in this world anymore. I shook my head slightly allowing the few curls to fall into my face, I didn't bother push them back.

As I left my room and entered the hall, I looked forward; the talking was dying down as I kept getting closer to the staircase, the music wasn't as loud but it still could be heard. I nervously bit down on my bottom lip and finally reached the end. People, that's all I saw was people, different faces meant different personalities. Their eyes were set on me, except one person who stood at the back, looking like he didn't give a damn about this party.

I was being announced to them, like I was some kind of item, their gasps and whispers were either fake or real, it didn't matter it still made my stomach do flips. When I got to the bottom I clung onto my uncle's arm for dear life, I never liked or never will like to be in the center of attention, no matter how many times I told them, it just goes in one ear and out the other.

The rounds was just as terrible as I would have thought, I met people that will never learn my name correctly or talk to me in the future; I met all kinds of family, their sons and daughters. Yet I didn't find one I could connect with. We finally approached the last family apparently they were important to us… to them.

I was quiet as the two couples exchanged words, my arms were still wrapped around my uncle's, I didn't let go of it, and he didn't seem to mind it. My eyes roamed over to the young man who was standing behind the parents. He was eyeing me; I frowned slightly as he shot me a few dirty glances.

"Oh my dear happy birthday, here you go…" The older man, who I assumed was the guy's father. I took my eyes off him and to his dad. He was smiling widely obviously having a little too much to drink, his hand stayed in front of me until I took the card from him.

I opened my mouth to thank the man but my aunt had opened hers quicker. "Now what do you say Isabella?" She asked with a fake smile.

"Thanks." I simply said and looked down at the card before returning my eyes to the man and giving a soft smile.

"Move along, we have some private stuff to discuss." My aunt order and waved her hand in the air as she turned to chat with the lady.

I let go of my uncle's arm and looked over to him again and still was getting stares that were starting to make me feel uncomfortable, I turned quickly and headed off the other way as quickly as these heels could take me, I placed the card on a table that I passed and entered a hall way before entering another room, that I most loved in this house.

I walked over to the double doors that led to the back and opened them up to let the night breeze fill the room, I closed my eyes quickly once the wind brushed against my skin, a chill ran down my spine as I shook slightly, I took in a relaxing breath and slowly backed up and bumped into someone causing me to scream, I turned quickly and stared into the eye's of that young man.

"You're pretty careless about leaving your stuff around especially a card that has 300 dollars in it…" He said slapping the card against the palm of his hand as he stared at me, a smirk tugging at his lips.

The guy would have been stunning and handsome if he didn't talk or send death glares. I watched the helpless card smack against his palm and bit down on my bottom lip nervously and looked back into his brown eyes.

"Don't you ever talk?" He asked a little rudely and pushed the card into my hold, I stumbled back a little as he pushed passed me. I looked down at the card and opened it up and saw the 300 dollars and the signature that read: _From the Cullen__ Family,_ I closed the card up and placed it on the table. I turned to look at him as he stood in the doorway.

"So how does it feel to turn the big one-seven?" He asked and turned in one graceful move and looked at me, he leaned against the doorframe.

I shrugged slightly and crossed my arms, the breeze being a little too cold for me to handle. "It feels like I'm still 16…." I said in a quiet tone, I'm pretty sure he heard because he sighed deeply.

"Well I'm 18 and the name is Edward." He said and put his hand out for mine, I stared at it for a moment and decided that it was safe to shake it; his hand shake was gently but short.

"Bella." I quietly said and brought my arm back to my chest and crossed it with my other arm.

"Yeah, I'm aware of that by now, all I hear is Isabella this, Isabella that. I just don't see what's the big deal is. You're quiet and shy; I don't find it all that interesting."

"Well you didn't have to come here." My voice was loud enough to hear yet not enough for him to get the attitude.

"I didn't want to come here, I was forced to be here by my parents, if it wasn't for your birthday party which by the way sucks, I would be at another party having fun." The guy said and pushed off the doorframe.

I couldn't help but to be a little annoyed by him, a frowned formed on my face and I slowly sat on at the piano bench, I took my eyes off him and down at my lap, and I rested my hands on the bench near my legs. I took my high heels off and sighed slightly. He was little too blunt for my taste, yet there was something about him that made me want to stay.

Edward joined me on the bench and leaned forward, his arms resting on his legs as he looked over to me, I felt his stare on me. It didn't at all feel that uncomfortable like the ones before so I allowed myself to look at him.

"Your party sucks…" he said with a small laugh.

"Well you're making it suck even more." I said with no emotion, it sort of just slipped. My eyes went wide as I realized what I told him, my hand covered my mouth.

He tensed up a little and then narrowed his eyes as they stared into my own. "You're quick with your words I like that…" He replied and smiled only a little.

Saying nothing further I turned around in my spot and faced the piano, I looked over the keys and took a deep breath; I rest my hands on the keys and started to play. It was only a few moments later that Edward had joined me and a few minutes after he joined me it turned into a battle. I looked at him quickly and returned to focus.

Both of our hands moved along the keys and would bump into each other from time to time, but eventually I bumped my hand into his causing him to mess up and it ended there. He stared at me with mad like eyes and hit the keys before getting up and leaving the room with a slam of the door. I smiled to myself and looked down at the keys happily.

For the rest of the party I stayed in the room. I got up and grabbed my high heels and headed out of it knowing the guests were starting to leave, I said my thanks and goodbyes. When the Cullen family approached us, Edward remained in the back with his hands stuffed in his pockets. I didn't say a goodbye to him seeing that he took off before I could even open my mouth to speak.

I tiredly climbed the stairs and headed for my room, for not doing much I felt tired. I got out of my dress and didn't bother to hang it up, I headed for the restroom and washed my face getting the mask of make up off my face after I put back on my boxer shorts and that red t-shirt, I climbed into bed and laid down on my side. My eyes closed and his face was the last thing I saw before falling asleep.

* * *

Characters and outfits are on my profile. Go check them out

~Regan


	2. He Scares Me

The view was beautiful; I loved how the sun shined off the water of the pool, the water moving slightly. I sat up straighter in my chair, my hands placed in my lap as my mind went off into its own world as it usually would. The heat of the sun hitting my face had brought a small smile on my lips as I begun to relax a little. Maybe I was relaxing a little too much because I felt a hand hit my shoulder. I shook my head and frowned as I stared my aunt.

"Sit up straight, don't lean back… be a lady not a man…" My aunt said through her teeth.

I always wonder if she ever thought before speaking, I took uneasy breath and slowly looked around the table at the 4 of us as we sat on the patio waiting for our breakfast. I looked at Mrs. Cullen and then her son, the one who had made suck a great first impression that it got my mind thinking about him, I couldn't control it.

Edward sat there leaning back carelessly, his head leaning against his hand as his elbow rested among the arm of the chair. His eyes stared boredly at the table, his browns eyes seeming restless. He didn't blink much; I guess he was out of it.

I took my eyes off him and over to my aunt as she chatted away with Mrs. Cullen. When our breakfast came, I hardly touched it, the eggs looked good but my taste for them wasn't the cut up fruit was nice, but I only ate the blueberries and strawberries, I didn't really care for the rest. The pancakes were something I didn't have a taste for either, but I picked at them.

After we ate or sort of ate Mrs. Cullen and my aunt left the table leaving Edward and myself to _'bond'_ like we were the closest friends since my party which by the way was a few days ago. I took a deep breath and pushed my chair back gently.

"God, why does my mom always have to drag me everywhere with her?" Edward asked as he pushed the plate away a little too harshly.

"Maybe she likes your company and wants to spend time with you?" I asked rather than said.

"I wasn't asking you and it wasn't up for discussion." He said and stood up quickly.

"It was an open conversation…" I defended myself; I couldn't help but to feel uncomfortable at that moment.

"Now you start talking when it's not wanted." Edward hissed and stormed off.

My eyes fixed on him as he left; I sighed slightly and shook my head not believing that such a guy can be so cruel when a girl only mentioned a little remark. I sighed deeply now and felt comfortable once I knew he was far. I moved from my chair and pushed it back into place.

I headed around the pool and pushed open this small white gate and entered the garden that my uncle would work on almost everyday, I knew he could work on it if the sun didn't set or the feeling of sore legs and arms or tiredness didn't exist. The place was peaceful; it was different from the rest of this house.

I walked over to this other patio, it was smaller than the one we had breakfast at, and it has a small around table and a wooden bench swing. I placed myself in the middle of the swing and brought my leg to my chest while the other stayed on the floor pushing myself slowly back and forth. I wrapped my arms around my bent leg and closed my eyes.

The birds sang softly, bees buzzed on nearby flowers. The wind would make its appearance from time to time. Everything was calm, everything was just fine, everything was fading until I heard the small gate hit the fence and deep murmurs were heard. I covered my face with one hand and sighed.

"You know what I hate most about girls?" Edward's voice entered the air, now everything just seemed tense now.

I slowly uncovered my face and rest my chin on my knee and watched Edward start to pace in front of me, his hands in fists and his shoulders shrugged up, he was mad and it was of course obvious. My mouth remained close and I didn't care what he was going to whine about.

"You girls throw us guys very confusing emotions… I don't know what the fuck you girls want anymore, you either want us to talk, but not too much because you don't want us to be sick of you, but if we don't talk to you, you girls bitch that we're ignoring you…" he said in one breath, making my lungs beg for air.

I couldn't help but to find his problems amusing, my foot kept pushing the bench swing at a very slow pace, a nice pace. My eyes followed the bugged boy as he walked to one side of the patio to the other. His hands still in fists but were slowly relaxing and were stuffed into his pockets of his pants.

"And if that's not good enough you guys take a present the wrong way, I gave a rose to her and it just sends the wrong message of stating that I just like her, not love her. Come on I'm 18 years old, I'm not exactly looking for love, I don't want love, love sucks… its confusing and it's painful." He took a deep breath and stopped walking for a moment. "Well I do want it…. I just don't want it now…" he clarified.

Love, every girl wants or at least half do, or want to find out what other girls are blabbing about even if it causes pain. I for one did want to find it and feel the wonders it made a girl feel and this lead me to go into a deep thought, making me stop swinging, I could heard Edward's voice but it sounded far.

The swing moved wildly for a moment snapping me out of my thoughts, I looked over to the left side of me and stared at Edward, he was sunk down and his legs stretched out. He placed his hands on his stomach, his head lowered. Even if I didn't know him enough to figure out what he felt or what he did showing that he was mad, sad or stressed. Right now I could sense he was sad maybe mad too.

I opened my mouth to speak but I wasn't ready to get my feelings hurt because I wasn't told to speak or he didn't want my opinion. I looked away from him and towards a white rose bush, we started to swing and it wasn't me doing it. I closed my eyes again and tried to go back to my world.

"Bella, how do I tell a girl I don't love her, that I just love her as person and not in love with her?" Edward asked softly, I felt his eyes on me.

I sighed slightly and opened my eyes, I looked down at the ground tried to grather the right words, I honestly didn't know what to tell him, because I never been in that situation, I never had a person tell they loved me, expect my parents and my uncle of course but that's different. The thought of my parents gave me a sick feeling and a lump in my throat. I swallowed hard in hope of it helping, it only did a little. Once I knew I was strong enough to talk and to face him, I dropped my leg and put my hands on my lap, automatically sitting up straight. I heard Edward mumbled something under his breath.

I slowly looked over to him and bit down on my bottom lip. "Do you still want my help?" I asked cautiously.

"Of course I still want your help! If I didn't wouldn't have asked you…" he said being a little snappy.

I felt myself tense up due to his voice; I swallowed hard and let a shaky breath out. I never knew a guy can make a girl feel so nervous and scared in a bad way. "Well…" I started and looked down to my lap. "I guess the best way is to confront her, explain your feelings and say you're just not there yet and if she's cares enough for you, she'll wait." I stated.

"How do you know this is gonna work? Have you ever been like this with one of your boyfriends?"

I shook my head slightly, I never had a boyfriend, I never had a kiss and I never had anything that had to do with relationships. I felt the swing moved wildly again telling me that Edward had gotten up. I looked up at him and waited for whatever he had to tell me.

"You've never felt what I'm feeling? God, then how do I know that your plan will even work Bella?" He said sounding mad.

"Common sense…" I mumbled and quickly took my eyes off him, the umcomfortable feeling filled the air again and I wrapped my arms around my middle.

"I'm sorry I didn't really understand that, can you please speak up." He brought his hand to his ear and leaned towards me.

I bit down on my bottom lip and stayed quiet; I slowly looked up at him and felt like the smaller person because I felt like he knew a lot more than I did. I shook my head slightly hoping he would just wave off my remark.

"You have issues, you're starting to get on my bad side you know that?" he stated.

I shrugged to him not really caring what side I was getting on, I wouldn't really be jumping for joy if I was on his good side, if he had one. Edward stared at me with a face that read he was bugged, but I don't know if it was because of my doing. For a second I thought I saw in his eyes that he cared or wanted to be nice, but that was goned quickly because he narrowed his eyes.

"Do you have to fucking stare at me? Gees, I'm not some kind of fine art, I know I'm fine but please…." Edward said and crossed his arms over his chest.

I looked down quickly and I was really hoping he was kidding, but my lips couldn't help but crack a small smile at his cockiness. I remained quiet because I knew that he never liked what came out of my mouth, as my eyes stayed on my lap, I could feel him stare at me, the feeling wasn't uncomfortable like before, it almost made me want to stare into his brown eyes. I fought the urge; it wasn't worth it if he was going to yell at me.

"Your quietness is really starting to get me more annoyed. Don't you ever talk? Don't you have any come backs to what I have to say?" He asked me, his voice sounded firm.

I shook my head to what he said and finally looked at him, not his face or those eyes just his shoes, his style of tight jeans and high top Nikes. It was different from what I see guys wear, but then again no one is the same.

"You need a life outside of this house." He said.

How did he know I didn't go outside that front door? How did he know I had no life, I wouldn't say my life was the best but it was close to it. I shrugged off his remark and slowly looked off and into the garden again, maybe I don't have a life but this one that my aunt controls.

I heard his mom call him from the back door where the piano room was, I looked over to her and then at Edward. He groaned and threw his head back and turned around before looking over his shoulder to me.

"I'm so glad I don't have you see you everyday…" He laughed and then rushed off; hearing his laugh it made my stomach feel like it was getting stabbed.

When they were getting ready to leave, I headed back inside but that wasn't until later that evening maybe 7 or so, yeah I stayed in that garden all day, it was my freedom away from my aunt. I stood next to the door way saying my goodbye to Mrs. Cullen and stayed quiet when it came to Edward; I got a smack on my arm for not saying goodbye and was pushed off to the stairs.

I walked to my room and rubbed my arm that she smacked since it was still stinging, I took off my shoes with some trouble and headed for my bed. I lay over the blankets and grabbed one of my pillows and cuddled against it.

"Something tells me that it wasn't the hit that's bugging you Bella." Adele said closing the door behind her once she got inside.

I looked at her and sighed deeply; I shrugged a little to her and then closed my eyes for a moment. I felt the bed shifted slightly to the right, I opened my eyes seeing Adele sitting there, her fingers going through my brown hair.

"I don't know why _he_ keeps popping into my head, I can't stand him, he's rude and unbelievably handsome. I just wish he didn't have to have such an affect on me…" I spilled and looked over to my window.

"It's usually those kinds of guys that attracted girls, because their mean yet they some how make you want more…"

"I just don't want to deal with him anymore, I don't want someone like him in my life, my aunt is bad enough Adele, I don't need him…" I said standing my grounds, but I knew I would be pushed down again once I saw him again.

The rest of the time was a blur; I didn't know what to do. Finally when sleep came, it took my some time to fall asleep, only this time his face wasn't the last thing I saw. The image was him and I, there. Looking almost like a couple. Why?


	3. Hope For The Better

Today would have been like any other day, just a typical day being under my aunt's control. But it wasn't, the morning was slow and bitterness was in the air, it was felt when my aunt entered the room, I knew why she was like that. I could see the pain in her eyes when she would look at me, I could feel that she wanted to break down and gave up, but I wasn't about to do that to him, I needed to be strong for him.

So the only person who was willing to stay at my side was Adele with no complaints from her what so ever. The house was empty, my aunt gone off to get her minds off things as my uncle was at work, and he on the other hand had his ways of dealing with the pain. I couldn't be mad at them, my dad had always told me never to be mad at someone because then it would cast losing moments with them.

And let's not forget to mention that it's been two weeks since I last saw Edward, even in the worst of times, he manages to appear in my mind for a quick minute. I couldn't help but to be bugged by it, an irritated sighed escaped from my lips as I gathered my bag and a sweater. I shook my head a little and continued out the door, I met Adele in her car.

In a matter of moments she was driving, there was no talking and I was okay with that, I couldn't really find any words to form a sentence anyways. For the rest of the car ride I was staring out of the window, I watched the building, trees, cars and people pass in blurs. I kind of felt like my life was blurry as well.

I didn't notice that the car was parked, I never really zoned out that badly to not realize what's going on. The only reason I snapped out was because there was multiple taps on my window, I blinked a few times and looked up at Adele who gave me a weak smile.

I opened the door carefully not wanting to hit Adele, I reached into the car and grabbed my sweater and put it on with trouble seeing that my mind wasn't fully back to this reality. We started to walk and headed for the main entrance, my arms were wrapped around Adele's arm. As we made it to the front desk the receptionist looked up from the pile of papers.

"How may I help you?" she asked happily with a wide smile.

"We're here to see Charlie Swan, he's in room 209." Adele spoke knowing I wouldn't.

"Yes, of course…" She picked up a pen and grabbed two visitors passes and wrote the room number and my father's name before handing them over to us. I gently got mine out the woman's hand and peeled the sticker off and placed it on my sweater, Adele did the same and we were on our way.

"Hun, you mind if I use the restroom real quick? You can go on without me…" She insisted.

"No, I'll wait." I told her and nodded; to be honest I couldn't walk into that room alone, I didn't have it in me to.

Adele sighed knowing she wouldn't win if this fight was going to continue. She turned in one move and headed off to the restroom as I walked over to the waiting room that was just a door over; I took a deep breath and placed myself down on the chair nearest to the door so she could spot me.

The room wasn't packed, just a few people here, there was young man maybe my age or even older I wasn't sure and an older women flipping through one of the out dated magazines. I looked down at my lap for a moment or so and then looked up and jumped at the person who was standing in front of me, I quickly bent my arm to cover my visitor pass.

"Are you serious Bella? Everywhere I go you have to be there, do you like stalk me?" Edward teased and crossed his arms, this made the guy and women looked over to us.

I shook my head slowly and quickly looked away from him; he didn't like when I stared, or anything I did. I swallowed hard and rested my hand on my shoulder and took an uneasy breath. I felt his eyes on me and closed my eyes tightly for a moment, it felt extremely uncomfortable. And it wasn't help that I had extra pair of eyes on me. I opened my eyes and looked down at the tiled floor.

"Why are you here anyways, are you like visiting someone or like getting checked in finally so they could do some tests?" He taunted, I could hear the smirk forming on his lips. "Like it matters, they'll just waste their time; I mean it's obvious something is wrong with you…" He laughed and took the seat next to me, causing me to get a little tense.

I didn't bother to answer his questions, its not like he needed to know or he would even care if I told him. This was really the last thing I wanted to deal with; I couldn't go in that room feeling like this because I promised my dad I wouldn't enter unhappy.

"Well my reason of being here is because I got this friend, Emmett and he broke his leg and that dude over there, give a wave Jasper." Edward continued it was like he knew I wouldn't speak but then again he didn't seem to care.

"Why would I wave? I mean I'm the only guy in this waiting room and it looks like you're bugging her, maybe you should just leave her alone." The Jasper guy spoke, his voice was demanding.

"Bella, let's go." I heard Adele say from the hallway. I couldn't be any happier at the moment; I got up quickly and left the waiting room. I walked next to her and we stood in front the elevators, I pushed the up button.

"You weren't kidding about the rudeness Bells, the guy doesn't really hold back what he thinks huh?" Adele questioned of course being concerned.

"It's nothing that doesn't bug me." I answered as I entered the elevator and waited for her to get in as well before pushing the button for the second floor.

"Doesn't bug you? Sweetie you have all these emotions shining off that face of yours, you can't tell me that he doesn't bug you."

"Okay he bugs me, he annoys me, but I'm not going to let him walk all over my emotions, he wants me to snap and break and if I do it'll only bring him pleasure." I looked over to her and took a deep breath; I crossed my arms over my chest.

"You hang in there Bella, I'm sure once he knows that he can't get to you, he'll stop and just move on."

"What if I don't want him to move on?" I mumbled to myself and shook my head to the words that just came out of my mouth. I covered my face for a moment, hoping Adele didn't hear.

We got off the elevator and made quick turn around the corner to my dad's room, it was the last room on the left. As we got closer my heart was pounding faster and my hands began to feel cold. We stopped just outside the room; I looked at Adele and bit down on my lip.

"Go on Bella, everything is going to be just fine, I promise." She said and put her hand on my cheek, I nodded to her and tried to give her a smile, but it wasn't happening.

I turned towards the closed door and got some air into my lungs; I closed my eyes for a moment and then opened them as I entered the room. I looked over to my dad who laid there motionless, the sound of the machine telling me he was alive even if he was in coma, the air pump telling me he was getting the air his that lungs needed.

It's been like this for a few months now; he had gotten into a car accident. He was at a stop sign so I was told and who knew that just the second he was in the middle of the intersection that a car that was in a pursuit was going to hit him. Out of all areas to hit my dad's car it got him on the driver's seat.

I couldn't help but to feel like it was my fault, I had to beg my dad to get us some chocolate syrup for our tradition ice cream sundaes. Even when I was reassured that it wasn't my fault, it still felt like it. My aunt gave me the cold shoulder for the first few weeks and slowly started to get strict, I felt like I deserved it.

I walked over to the chair that was set off on the side and brought it to my dad's bed side. I bent both my legs and brought them to my chest and wrapped one arm around them as the other reached out for my dad's hand, I held onto it.

"Daddy I kind of a boy problem…" I started and looked over his face, the tears were forming already. I believed that he could hear me and believed he didn't mind hearing whatever I needed to say. "You see, he's a nice guy, he's overly cute but that dies once his fat mouth opens… he's a total jerk, he's rude… yet I can't help but to think about him… to think that he can be the one to give me my first kiss…" My voiced had started off strong even if there were tears and now was weak.

I looked at my dad and let go of my legs to cover my face with my hand, the tears started to pour out because I was utterly confused, sad, mad and other unwanted feelings. I needed my dad more than ever; I wanted to hear the dorky lines he would randomly say.

Half the time I'm in that room, I'm either talking up a storm or just crying and rarely would stay quiet for the whole time I'm there. And this moment was my crying time. I wanted times to come back where we both stayed with my aunt and uncle and not just one of us.

I left later that evening, I no longer had tears to shed or words to share. I said my emotionless goodbye to my dad and left with Adele at my side. My head was starting to pound and it was making me feel a little weaker, we got to the main lobby where _he_ was and the broken leg friend and the skinny dude.

I ripped off my pass and tossed it into a nearby trash can, Adele went to the front desk to get some information for the visiting hours or something. I headed for the door and took a step outside, the coldness calming me down a little.

"So you visited someone huh?" Edward asked from behind me, I didn't bother to turn around, why would I?

I wiped my eyes since they were still wet and crossed my arms over my chest, I was thankful that the lights were dull or else he would have noticed my red puffy eyes, or would he even notice? I ignored his questions as I usually would, like this was my everyday thing.

"Was it a family matter, maybe an old friend, Bella why won't you fucking answer me?" He asked sounding already annoyed and mad, the guy wasn't even with me for over a minute.

"Because you're an asshole…" I stated bluntly, I started to head for Adele's car. I would have apologize quickly and hope for forgiveness. But in the situation I felt I was in, I didn't think it was worth the trouble. He probably would have made me beg on my knees and I wasn't going to do that.

As for that night he wasn't the last thing I saw, I didn't know if I was suppose to be really happy or just sad, but oddly I didn't care. Maybe he was just leaving as quickly as he entered?

* * *

I wrote two different parts for this, I felt like the other part would bring this story down and ruin everything, and I hope that this part wasn't lame or anything.  
At least this shows about her dad but later her mom will be talked about.  
so thanks for reading! Pics at .


	4. A Moment To Remember

There are things to regret and then there are things that should be forgotten. I sure didn't follow through with that little statement, I didn't regret calling Edward that name and I sure didn't forget about it. I worried about it for a minute and then started to get over the fact that it happened. A couple days had passed and there wasn't a sign that Edward, his mom or my aunt was mad. That was until this morning.

"Get up, get up Bella. Rise and shine!" My aunt sang as she stormed into my room, she yanked my curtains open, the sun hitting my face. I blinked a few times; my eyes got adjusted to the changed in the room. "You got a fun filled day ahead of you!" She said sounding almost happy about it.

I laid there confused, my hand rest upon my forehead blocking some of the sun from my eyes. The only thing that was running through my head was, _what did she plan?_ I was starting to work myself up for something I didn't know, but nothing my aunt plans is ever good. I closed my eyes for a moment and then sat up. I opened my eyes to see that my aunt was smiling widely.

"Well aren't you curious about today?" She asked while resting her hands on her hips. Before I could even open my mouth she was already starting to explain. "I got a call from Mrs. Cullen, I was informed that her son was giving you a hard time, and I don't really approve of what you called him. But on the bright side of this problem we decided to set up a play date…"

And there it was the cherry on top of my almost wonderful day. Let's not forget that she said _we_, probably meaning her and Mrs. Cullen and Edward was just pressured into going. I sighed deeply at the thought of a day with him; it was going to be torture. The only thing I found amusing is that she used play date like we were 4 and 5 years old.

I ran my hand through my tangled hair and looked over to my clock that stood on the night stand. I looked back to my aunt and made a small face of disapproval. "I don't want to sound rude, but what is there to do at 8 in the morning?" I asked sounding slightly tired.

"Edward gonna pick you up around 9, so I decided I would wake up now. You guys are going play some mini golf."

"I sort of had my day already planned."

"And what exactly were you going to do?" She said sounding annoyed, her arms crossing over her chest.

"I was planning to practice playing the piano more, I was going to go the public library and check out some books…"

"Oh well too bad, you got better things to do now, maybe even go out on a real date with him."

I looked at my aunt and narrowed my eyes a little. I bit down on my bottom lip to stop myself from even asking, I didn't want to hear his name. I was hoping she wasn't going to refer to him. "Go on a real date, with whom exactly?" I asked the words just spilling right out of my mouth.

"Edward of course, now stop your babbling and start getting ready." She ordered and left the room.

"Not in a million years…" I said getting out of my bed. I walked over to the closet that was in the right side of my room, I slid open the door and looked over my clothes. Was I really trying to look nice for him? No, why would i?

I yanked some jeans off the hanger with a random white t-shirt. I pushed half of my clothes aside to get out my black and grey stripped cardigan. I got everything I needed and headed over to my restroom; I took a warm shower and got ready within a half an hour. I looked at myself in the mirror and started to blow dry my hair. After applying a bit of make up, I put on some socks and my converse.

I'm going to say that a minute after 9 struck the clocks, the door bell rang. I was really hoping, crossing fingers, arms everything that it wasn't him. I closed my eyes tightly; I waited at the top of the stairs. I was careless on what I looked like; I honestly didn't want to hang out with him.

"Hey there sweetheart come on in, I'm sure she'll be right down…" my aunt greeted sending my arms and legs to untangle while my shoulders dropped.

I shook my head a little and started to slowly walk down the stairs. My eyes met his on accident, yet neither of us tried to look away. I kept going slowly and I could tell on his face that he wanted me to hurry up. I finally looked down at the stairs.

"Bella hurry up, don't keep your guest waiting…" my aunt said, she sounded irritated.

I finally made it to them and folded my arms; I didn't make eye contact with any of them and looked down at my shoes, I clicked my heels together and then looked over to my aunt.

"Don't you have something to say to him?" She continued and pointed over to Edward. I looked at her oddly and confused, I sook my head not really knowing what I was suppose to tell him. I was unaware that I had lines to go by. "Hello?" she rolled her eyes.

"Oh…." I said more to myself than anyone. "Hi. Thanks for inviting me to go play mini golf." I said triyng my best to sound thrilled, and I knew the face I was showing wasn't helping either.

"Anytime Bella…" Edward said flashing a toothy smile mostly to my aunt than me.

I frowned and looked down at my shoes. I wasn't totally sure on why I was frowning, but it could have been because he said my name and made it sound pretty or the fact that my aunt was getting to see the wide smile. I was still tired so who knew why I was frowning.

We walked out of the house and not a minute after the door closed Edward groaned. He looked over to me with a disgusted face, as if I called him up to take me out. I followed him to his car and got inside the passenger's seat. The car got uncomfortably quiet; it made me feel really tense. I got my seatbelt on while trying not to bump elbows with him.

"Okay listen up, I'm only going to say this once and I'm not going to repeated it." Edward finally said as he drove. "I'm going to drop you off at the mall, I'm giving you 20 dollars do whatever the hell you want, and I'll pick you up around 6." He explained.

I looked over to him a little shocked, but then I wasn't too surprised he would come up with such a plan. I just nodded to what he said and didn't question where he was going to go or what he was going to do, if I needed any help. He pulled his wallet out and pulled out a 20 while still driving.

"Aren't you curious on where I'm going?" He asked and placed the 20 on my lap; I looked down at it and then back to him, shaking my head a little. "So you're just going to let me get away with this?" I nodded a little to him, I didn't own him, I couldn't really tell him what to do, plus he wouldn't listen.

We both got quiet, well I was quiet I just remained that way. I looked out the window and was starting to go off into my own world when Edward started to talk again. "Do you think I can't beat you in that stupid game? Because I'll totally win… you probably don't even know how to play." He teased.

I could be mistaken but it sounds like he wants to hang out but he'll just deny it. I looked over to him and shrugged slightly, I honestly didn't care if he could or couldn't, and let's face two people who don't get along were going to have golf clubs, it probably wouldn't end pretty.

"You know what? I'm going to ditch the friends and prove to you that I can beat you and I'm going to get something out of it." He continued and made a right turn at a stop sign.

I shook my head a little at him and smiled very little, I'm sure if I smiled too much he'll just raise hell. The whole ride there Edward did the talking, I zoned out after the whole, 'I can beat you at this….' I'm not going to rain on his parade.

We made it to the place, it was nice and seemed fun, but then I looked over to my side and saw Edward. He wasn't talking; he seemed more handsome, it got the nerves in my stomaching twisting around, I felt shy and felt a blush creep onto my cheeks when he caught me staring.

"Come on loser…" He said grabbed my hand and led me to the line, which only had about four people.

I stared down at our hands, his fully wrapped around my own as mine just fought to hold onto his hand or not, my fingers twitched making his grip on my hand loosen up but not let go.

I wasn't suppose to be liking or enjoying this, it was in that air that we didn't get along that we don't like each other, all the signs were there. I swallowed hard and slowly looked up at him, he seemed relaxed, and he didn't really show that he hated this.

We approached the counter, the giddy girl behind the counter was staring at Edward like he was some kind of candy, I could feel my cheeks burn up in jealousy. She said the total price, I was half expecting that Edward would pay for this yet he made no sign of movement.

I frowned deeply and reached in my back pocket and pulled out some money, he didn't stop me. I gave the giddy girl what we owed her and went on our way. I held onto my club tightly and grabbed a black ball off the counter leaving Edward with the pink. I walked outside and looked around; I headed for the first hole.

"I guess we're starting already…." He said following behind me.

"Go." I simply ordered him and rest both of my hands on the top of club awaiting my turn.

"Nothing that comes out of your mouth is nice." He stated which wasn't at all true. He bent down and placed his pink ball on the mat, he took a swing and it slowly rolled down the path.

I moved up to the mat as Edward walked down the sidewalk to be with his ball. I took a deep breath and swung my club, my ball went downt he path, hitting his out of way and went into the hole. Edward groaned loudly and swung about 3 different times.

We were now at the second to last course; the tension in the air was heavier than it has ever been before. We were pretty pissed at other and it was sure was showing. We were neck to neck on who was going to win, the pressure was on. I had already gone, the first time Edward went his ball didn't make it all the way.

I stood restlessly at end of the hole, I watched him swing repeatedly before he swung really hard. I watched his ball hit one of the blockers and flew back to him getting him right in the eye. I flinched as his yell and watched him go down; I covered my mouth trying my best not to laugh.

"Son of bitch!" He yelled angrily and tossed his club aside and into the bushes. I sort of rushed over to him and put my club down next to me as I got on my knees to help. He had his left eye covered, he stared at me, and his face was red as a tomato. "Don't you dare laugh Bella…" he hissed.

I bit my bottom lip really hard, trying not to laugh even more. "Let me see it…" I said with some trouble.

Edward rolled his eyes, well one from what I saw. He slowly uncovered his eye and bit down on his bottom lip. It was starting to swell up and it was red just like his face. "So how is it?" He asked.

"You just got yourself a black eye…" I said and got to my feet.

"I did not!" He yelled and stood up quickly and covered his eye again. "Bella, don't fuck around with me."

"Well at least you got something out of this like you wanted Edward." I crossed my arms and stared at him. "Come on; let's go see if we can get ice on your eye…" I said with a sigh.

I grabbed my club and went to get his as well; I watched as Edward reached out for me and placed his hand on my shoulder. I had the urge to slap his hand right off; he didn't need me to guide him. Yet the touch made me feel slightly weak. I started to walk out of the courses and got into the building; I headed for the arcade side of the place and found a table.

Edward pulled the chair out and sat down looking like he was in pain and miserable. I made a small face at that and turned around. I walked up to the pizza place and asked for some ice and a cloth. The man gladly handed it over to me after I explained what happened. I said my thank you and headed back to Edward. I placed the cloth and the ice in his hold and watched as he brought it to his eye. I sat down across from him and looked around slowly, I placed my hands in my lap and quickly I sat up straighter causing me to sigh.

"I bet you loved seeing me get hit in the eye…" Edward said sounding rather dull.

I wasn't sure if I really did love it, I didn't like it. I couldn't help but to find it amusing. I remained quiet until he looked at me, sending a chill down my back. I shrugged a little and stared into his brown eyes.

"I don't understand you Bella, sometimes you talk and then sometimes you just don't. What's your problem?" he asked sounding half concerned. As if he knew I wasn't going to explain, he shook his head and looked away. "I should have to just hang out with my friends, this was a waste…."

I stared at him for a moment and looked away feeling slightly hurt from that, I swallowed hard and shook my head a little. _Yeah, I dislike you too Edward._


	5. I Don't Want To Wonder Why

It wasn't fully understood why I expected so much from Edward, I didn't know why I hoped that he would be nice and charming. I expected to be walked to the front door and given a peck on the cheek for such a wonderful evening, I wanted to enter the house feeling extremely happy and a blush on my cheeks but it being reality I was demanded out of the car and entered the house being extremely annoyed.

All I wanted to do was sleep; I wanted to sleep all of the next day away. But it was going to be hard; it would get my aunt mad and bring concern to Adele. Besides I didn't want to disappoint my aunt, but I saw no harm in sleeping in just a little bit later then my normal time. I changed quickly and climbed into my bed, I pulled the blankets high up my body and rested them on my neck as I laid on my stomach.

The night seemed long but I wasn't complaining it felt like I was getting more sleep just like I wanted. A yawn had escaped my mouth as I turned onto my side, the sun was already entering my room but there wasn't a way I was going to wake up and start my day.

There were noises entering my ear of stuff moving in my room even stuff falling off my shelves and dresser. I sighed deeply thinking that Adele was just in one of her moods where she had to clean every single item. I then felt my bed shifted causing me to roll onto my stomach.

"Beast I order you to wake up from your slumber." I heard Edward's voice now enter my ear, his breathing tickling my ear slightly.

I snapped my eyes open and looked up at him, instead of staring into his brown eyes I stared into some Ray Ban sunglasses. I swallowed hard and then looked over to my dresser and my walls seeing items removed or placed somewhere else. I looked back at him and frowned deeply.

"Don't get mad at me for destroying yout room, if you were up before, this wouldn't have happened. I came here today to try and make up for what happened, well your going to make it up to me, you're aunt is gone and your uncle is working on his garden." Edward explained as he got off my bed and headed over to my book shelf.

I got off my bed with one move and sighed deeply; I pushed my tangled hair over my shoulder and pulled down my shorts a little. I crossed my arms over my chest and stared at the back of Edward's head, I chewed on my lip as he looked over my CD selection.

"Glenn Miller?" He questioned and pulled out the CD case and turned it over. "You sure do have a wide choice of music." He continued and then put the CD back in its place.

I wasn't sure if that was a good or bad thing, I could never tell when he was being nice or simply sarcastic. I shrugged off the comment and headed over to my closet and carefully pulled off a sun dress and a short cardigan. I walked to my dresser and secretly got underwear and a bra hoping Edward wasn't watching. I hid those within my dress.

I looked over to Edward just as he turned around and give a very light smile and it was gone the next moment. I sighed slightly and walked over to my door and opened it for him, I stared at the carpet waiting for him to leave.

"You really don't trust me? And besides it's not like I want to see what's under those shorts and shirt…" he laughed and walked out of my room closing the door behind him.

I couldn't help but to roll my eyes, for that to happen it was rare. I sighed deeply and headed over to my restroom and took my shower. After I got changed and walked to my closet again and put on my flats. I slipped on my cardigan as I headed for my bathroom for the last time; I did my hair and put on only a little bit of make up.

I walked out of my room and headed down the stairs. It took a while to find Edward who was in the kitchen; he was gathering stuff from the cupboards and the fridge. I leaned against the counter waiting for him to be done.

"Finally, you're done. You've been up in your room for so long that I got hungry. So I was thinking that it would be nice of you to make me breakfast and of course yourself if you're hungry." Edward said kindly, or it sounded that way to me.

I walked over to the counter that Edward was at, I looked over all the food items and it was everything to make pancakes and what ever else he wanted. I sighed slightly and reached for the cupboard in front of me and grabbed a bowl and everything else I needed.

"You're just gonna make them, with no questions asked?" He asked and laughed a little.

I ignored him and started to pour the ingredients into the bowl. I felt his eyes burn on the side of my face either with an annoyed face or just a blank one even if he was wearing sunglasses, it just made it more uncomfortable. Once everything was mixed I headed for the stove and started to cook such as eggs, bacon and sausage. Edward placed himself on the counter behind me; I knew his eyes were on me.

As I continued to cook I couldn't help but to remember the mornings when I was younger and everything just seemed perfected, when my parents were together and I was happier. In the mornings on weekends my parents and I would cook and even make a mess in the kitchen, it felt like those days were always going to happen, but I guess the feeling was wrong.

"You haven't spoken to me since I got hit in the eye and that was yesterday, you rarely even talk Bella. I want to know why." He said almost sounding concerned about me.

I shook my head to clear my mind and walked to the side and grabbed plates and cups. I set them on the counter carefully and started to fill the plates up. I looked over my shoulder to Edward and shrugged a little. I had a good explanation I just didn't want to explain it to him; I didn't know if he would understand.

I continued into the dinning room and placed the plates down with Edward on my tail, I headed back to the kitchen and grabbed forks and knifes along with the cups of orange juice. I returned and placed myself down on a chair and quietly started to eat after applying some syrup to my pancakes.

"You're the most quiet and most annoying person I have ever met in my life." Edward stated with a mouthful of pancakes.

"No one told you to come here…" I mumbled and pushed the egg aside wondering why I even served myself that if I didn't like it.

"Im sorry, I didn't catch that, mind repeating it?"

"Nothing, I said nothing." I said clearly and kept my eyes on my food.

"Damn it Bella, you're gonna open up to me. You're gonna tell me what you're hiding!" Edward demanded and pounded his fist on the table causing me jump a little.

I put down my fork and brought the chair closer to the table, I kept my back straight and looked over to Edward, and I stared into the sunglasses and sighed deeply. I chewed on my bottom lip for a moment or two trying to come up with a way to start.

"I'll just ask you questions then. Um, are you close to your mom? Because I heard your aunt speak of her a few times…" Edward asked and leaned back against the chair.

"I was." I answered shortly and shrugged a little. I took an uneasy breath wondering why he even bothered to get to know me.

"What did she pass away or something?"

"No, well in all honesty I don't know if she's alive or not. Because I haven't seen her since my father was put in coma a few months back." I looked down at my food and then back at Edward who was starting to look a little tense.

"I'm sorry, I didn't know…" he said his voice sounding sad.

"How could you? I've never told anyone." I shrugged slightly and looked down at the table. I had a feeling I was going to get pity from him, I was going to get fake happiness and smiles but it was going to be better than getting rude and unpleasant remarks.

"The food is really good Bella…" Edward then said and sent me a small warm smile. "Wanna see my eye?" He randomly asked.

I looked up at him and smiled a little while nodding. He returned the smile and took off his sunglasses, sending my face to turn into disgust with what I saw. It was black and sort of puffy and all from a simple pink golf ball. Although I had a few things to say about his eye I choose not to speak, I wanted to get out of the teasing stage even if one person was getting all the remarks.

"Pretty nasty huh?" He laughed a little and put back on his sunglasses.

I nodded in agreement and went back to eating my food. I ate what I could as Edward finished everything. I stood up and gathered our dishes and headed to the kitchen, I set the dirty dishes in the sink. I was just about to start washing them when Edward stopped me, his hand on my arm sending my heart to race rapidly. It was a feeling I was now addicted to.

"Hold it off until later; I'm your guest you can't leave me to be bore to my death." Edward said and turned off the water and grabbed my hand, he escorted me out of the house and towards the backyard. We passed the pool and went towards my uncle's garden. He wasn't no where to be found so I assumed he was off getting more things for his garden.

Edward's hand left mine as we approached the small patio, I sat down on the bench swing just as he did. I looked around the garden slowly and immediately felt warmth and comfort. The swing started to move back and forth, it wasn't me doing it. I looked over to Edward who was had his hands rested on his lap, his head turned opposite way as he pushed us.

He sat there looking beyond handsome, I was glad he wasn't talking because that would have ruined it but maybe if he spoken more kindly then it would've been just fine. I looked forward afraid of him catching me staring, I didn't want to the teasing to start, I was just starting to feel comfortable.

"Bella." He started which made me look over to him. "My friend, you know the one that broke his leg, his name is Emmett well his parents are gonna be out of town for this upcoming weekend and he's throwing a party, I was wondering if you would like to come with me." He finished and had a smile on his face as he spoke.

At the pit of my stomach I was getting a nervous, excited feeling, it was something I didn't think I would feel with Edward and I couldn't help but enjoy it. I looked over his face from what I could see and shrugged a little.

"Don't worry about your aunt and uncle; I'll take care of that. So will you?"

"Yes…" I said softly and gave him a wide smile, trying not to seem too excited and annoy him.

Edward returned the wide almost toothy smile and moved a little closer to me, the feeling that was in the pit of my stomach had increase dramatically. I bit down on my bottom lip nervously; I kept a close watch on him wondering if he was feeling the same as me.

"Hey there love birds, having fun?" My uncle called out as he approached the garden.

"Love birds? Yeah right…." Edward laughed loudly sounding also nervous. He got up quickly making the swing shake wildly. I managed to control it as he turned sort of gracefully to face me. "I'mma go because sitting here with you is just wasting my time plus it's not like anything good will come of this." He said rudely and smirked; he turned back around and headed out.

My uncle walked into the garden and put down some flowers he had. He looked over to me and gave me a confused expression, I simply just shrugged and sighed deeply.

"Did I just ruin something Bella?" He asked softly and slipping on his gloves.

"No, it was only a matter of time before the moment was going die anyways." I said just as all the feelings washed out of me.

"I'm sorry darling, I wish there was something I could do to help."

I looked over to my uncle and watched as he started to plant some new flowers. I looked at the different colors and started to swing a little. "I just wished that I could understand him, he's such a confusing person." I admitted and placed my hands next to me, I held onto the edge of the bench.

"Maybe hes just a person you can't fully understand. But those are the people you grow most attached to." He stated and continued to do his gardening.

"He's not someone I want to be attached to, there is a reason why he entered my life, but I just want the reason to hurry up so he could just fade." I explained and sighed a little. I couldn't help but to fear my words a little.

I got myself wondering why he was even in my life, he wasn't making it easier. I didn't want to go around wondering why he was like this; in fact I didn't want to wonder why anymore. There was a reason and I wanted to believe there was.


	6. Just Keep Swimming

Expecting, expecting, expecting and wondering. Wondering and expecting, it didn't matter the order it was put it or how many times the word was said that's exactly what I was doing. I felt like Edward had owned some part of my feelings, maybe a little more, enough to get hurt. Of course he was different from the guys I'm use to seeing in the love movies, I didn't know if he could be romantic or will fly across the country to see me. It was just a dream I had to let go.

A couple of days later, it now being a day before this party and I was a nervous wreck. I didn't have the slightest clue on what to expect, I knew that the party wasn't going to be like the ones that my aunt and uncle host. I guess my confusion was noticeable when Edward had brought it up on one of his many visits within these last few days. He explained what to expect and what to watch out for and I wasn't feeling safe when he said he would watch out for me.

Day had turned into lovely night time and I was cozy in my bed, I was watching a late night movie on my T.V. sleep wasn't really hitting me just yet and I figured that watching a movie would help me. Right in the middle of the movie while being half asleep, I kept hearing taps of come sort, repeatedly hit my window. About the 3rd time it was really start to get me annoyed.

With an irritated groan I pushed the blankets off my body and headed over to the window. I pushed the curtains aside and pushed opened my window, I looked down and only meeting the eyes of Edward. I tensed up a little in disbelief that he was standing there, either willingly or dared.

"Come out Bella…" he called out trying to stay unheard.

I looked over my shoulder to my clock and then looked back at him. "It's almost midnight." I said and shook my head a little. "I'll see you tomorrow."

"I didn't ask for the time, I told you to come out here please. Stop being such a goody, goody and get out here. Don't make me go in there…" He threatened and pointed his finger at me.

I stared at him for a few moments and just nodded, if I knew Edward well enough then he would actually come inside and get me. I closed my window and turned on my heel, I headed for the closet and pulled out a sweater and put it on. I switched my pajama pants for some jeans and got my slip on Vans.

I turned off my T.V. and headed out of my room and the house quietly. I stuffed my hands into my pockets as I walked towards Edward; the breeze was nice but just a little too cold for my liking. I stood in front of him and then looked around not seeing his car.

"A friend dropped me off." He said while grabbing my forearm and started to walk away from my house.

"I wasn't really wondering about that." I said and tried to keep up with him, his pace was just a little too fast.

"You were, your face is just that obvious Bella." His voice was sounding a little annoyed.

I remained quiet for the rest of time we walked, I wasn't about to get ditched some where I wasn't familiar with. In time Edward's hand had very slowly slipped down to my own hand and held onto it, my fingers did not fight to hold onto his hand this time. This only made my stomach twist and the hairs on my neck stand, it was the feeling I was craving every time he wasn't near or touching me. His thumb mindlessly slid over the back of my hand, once noticing what he was doing, he quickly stopped and looked at me as if I was doing it to him.

A little bit more of walking and we were at the park, I looked at the back of his head as he slowed down his walking and stuffed his hand into his pant pocket, he pulled out some keys and walked along the short sidewalk to a door. He let go out of my hand and opened up the door. I curiously got on my tippy toes and peer over his shoulder.

Edward yanks me inside quickly and closes the door behind me, not much to see with the dim lights but soon become brighter when he flicks on the lights and showed an indoor pool. I raised an unsure eyebrow and crossed my arms; I gaze up at Edward waiting for an explanation and only to get nothing.

I sighed deeply and walked into the room more, I looked over the chairs and placed myself down in one of them, I am now lost in the world of Edward, and I don't think I'm ever going to understand him. I rest my elbow on my leg allowing my chin to rest on my hand. I stared boredly into the still water and watched a light turn on in it.

A towel was thrown at me either trying to get my attention or in an attempt to hurt me. I looked up at Edward who was now just in his boxers, his clothes folded neatly on the chair next to me along with his shoes. I wrapped my arm around the towel and kept my eyes on his, I was now starting to feel uncomfortable.

"You're not gonna get in?" He asked as he walked closer to the pool, he turned slowly so he was now facing me.

I shook my head slightly and looked down at the towel; I placed it next to me on the chair and looked back to Edward. He rolled his eyes and turned back around and dove right in, he surfaced and stared at me. He held onto the edge of the pool with one hand and pointed down into the pool.

I shook my head fully and kept my eyes on his, he wasn't having it. He pulled himself out of the pool and started to walk up to me. Nervously I stood up knocking the chair down, his arms reached out for me as I started to walk backwards, the small smirk on his lips was starting to form causing me to feel less uncomfortable.

"Don't." I said softly and turned my head to check if my body was coming in contact with the wall anytime soon. Before it could happen I turn fully and started to jog my way towards the other side of the building.

"Bella!" He said sadly, I turned on my heel and came in contact with a new kind of face that I've never seen before; his lip was formed into a pout as his eyes showing such an innocent look. I knew it was look that I had to watch out for.

"Edward, no…. I don't want to go swimming. Not in my clothes." I said and crossed my arms over my chest, hoping he got that it was my final choice.

"I'm not taking no for an answer, I didn't come to your house and get you so you wouldn't go swimming with me." He said crossing his arms as well. There was small puddle forming at his feet as he stood there shaky slightly.

"No one told you to go and get me; I mean you sure do like to hang out a lot with me for someone who doesn't like me."

Edward slowly unfolded his arms, his eyes don't leave mine. Those brown eyes were getting soft; they didn't look like they were annoyed or mad. He shrugged slightly and chewed on his bottom lip as if he was in a deep thought. His mouth slowly opened but quickly closed.

I waited for him to explain what he needed to, to deny the fact that he didn't go and get me that I willingly just threw myself at him and begged on my knees to go. I moved my arms to my middle and held onto it as my fingers clenched onto my sweater, my patients was starting to run low.

"I have… I'm getting these…" Edward started as he stumbled over his words. "I'm getting comfortable with you, I feel that I don't have to try and impress you because you'll just take me for who I am. But that doesn't mean I like you Bella." He made his last sentence pretty clear.

"Well it's not like I wish on stars for you, Edward Cullen; I don't cross my fingers in hope of some kind of gesture of love from you…" I said and held onto my sweater a little tighter, I knew I was lying right through my teeth but showing him will give him a shot to weaken me. Edward stood there looking taken aback, his shoulders looking tense.

"Well good then I don't have to worry about hurting your feelings anymore because now the truth is out." He said and nodded, he licked his lips a little before looking down at the ground. "I think this is the most you've ever talked to me…"

"You haven't really given me a chance to speak to you because I either get you mad or annoyed and if I'm lucky I get both."

"You're starting to annoy me now, I really like the quiet you. You're less snappy." He spoke letting the old Edward return, murdering this happy and expressive guy. He turned with one move and started to walk to back to the pool. "And get in the pool."

I took an uneasy breath as I was so close to having the nice Edward, I unfolded my arms and walked back to the chair and picked it off the ground, and I took off my sweater and placed it on the chair. I took off my Vans and my socks, my eyes wondered over to the pool as he swam around freely.

I felt more uncomfortable as I stood there with my arms around my waist trying to hide the bra and underwear that made me feel less nude. I walked to the stairs and put my foot in finding the water to be abnormally warm so I walked in with no trouble. I stayed on the shallow side of the pool as Edward swam around in the deep.

I lowered myself into the water more, my shoulders under the water as my eyes looked down into it, and my skin looking far paler than it would normally. Two arms reached out for my legs and pulled my body forward and now pressed against Edward's. My heart started to race only imagining of this closeness and now it was happening, it wasn't believable.

My breathing had taken another level up to make it obvious that I wasn't use to this, I felt his eyes burned into mine I knew he was reading me because he let go of me and moved back slightly. I finally made myself make some kind of eye contact with him; I wasn't going to allow him to think I was scared or that I feared him.

"I didn't think you were going to come in…" He said and moved back to only being inches from me.

"You're voice was convincing, you made it sound like you wanted me to come in here." I said keeping my eyes on his even though he looked away.

"I didn't want you in here…" He said faking a laugh and looked back at me. Once he knew I wasn't buying it he rolled his eyes and splashed some water at me. "You're not supposed to catch on with the small remarks; you're supposed to believe them." He pouted.

I knew I shouldn't be giving into his pout and innocent eyes because then he'll do it more often and walked all over me. I splashed him and started to swim away, I felt his hands on my waist and pulled me back to him. He turned me so I was facing him, our faces inches away.

"Why do you hate me?" He asked in a low tone like other people where in this room, trying to hear.

"I don't hate you Edward." I whispered and rest a hand on his shoulder; I pushed him back a little so I wouldn't go cross eyed when I happened to stare at his lips. "Why do you hate me?" I asked in return.

"I wouldn't say I hate you Bella, I just hate the fact that you're making me comfortable with you." He said and kept his hands on my waist.

I stared deeply into his eyes afraid to look away; I bit down on my bottom lip knowing I had stared for too long. I looked away from him and down at the water, watching our bodies look like they were dying to be touched by the other.

"Don't…" He whispered and wrapped his fingers around my chin and brought my stare back into his. I swallowed hard as his lips were closing the gap between us; I felt his lips touch mine but was gone the next moment. He let go of me altogether and stared at me again, like it was my fault. "What are you doing to me?" He asked sounding breathless.

I shook my head and shrugged unsure. I watched as he looked over my face with confusion, he backed up not wanting to, it was shown on his face. I looked away from him and headed for the stairs, I got out of the pool and walked over to the chair and wrapped the towel around myself.

I heard the water drip onto the floor letting me know that Edward was out as well; the towel disappeared from the chair next to me and was wrapped around his body. I cautiously looked over to him, his face no longer confused but flashing a lot of mixed feelings. He looked at me and then brought himself down on the ground. I bent down next to him and put a shaky hand on his shoulder. With only one look he brought me down next to him and leaned against me.

I wrapped my arms around me in attempt to comfort him for whatever he was feeling; he didn't push away so I must have been doing something right. Maybe he isn't as emotionless as I think he is. Regardless what he was feeling, I couldn't help but enjoy holding him.


	7. No Thank Yous For me

It didn't have to be said that we were leaving the indoor pool; it was just felt in the air. Oddly Edward waited for me as I took my time about getting changed into my clothes, he didn't wait by the door or pace around complaining that I was taking forever and a day. He placed himself on the chair and stared at his lap, I would like to think he was giving me privacy.

I got my Vans on and put on my sweater, I looked over to him to see how he was looking and his face wore the emotionless one he have been wearing for the pass few moments after he changed. I twisted my hair and rested it on my shoulder, I slowly started to walk pass him to head for the door but was stopped when Edward's hand grabbed a hold of mine.

I looked at him weirdly and nervously, he looked back at me and slowly got to his feet. He reached behind my head and pulled on my hood and continued for the door. I wouldn't say it was a gesture of love but maybe of showing he cared. I sighed slightly at the thought of him showing love but then it was replaced by his old self.

The walk to my house was quiet, it wasn't fast like before I didn't have to rush to keep up wit him. His thumb mindlessly rubbed the back of my hand, I looked up at him and he looked back but didn't look at me like I was forcing him, he ignored my small stare and looked forward and kept moving his thumb.

I stopped myself from wondering if he was turning nice, I wasn't going to hold my breath. But there's always going to be a side of me that's going to be hoping for the nice Edward. When we approached my front door, he didn't just walk off but he stood there until I managed to get the door open.

"Thanks for inviting me." I whispered not bothering to look back at him.

"You're welcome." He answered softly and leaned down placing a kiss on my cheek. Realizing what he did, he started to stumble on his words. He tensed up more than he usually would and frowned. "God, I'll just see you tomorrow and you better be ready." He ordered and stormed off.

"What time?" I called out and sighed deeply of the return of mean Edward.

"7!" he yelled and kept walking only his pace increasing.

I groaned and entered the house, who knew that he could go from being sweet and caring to mean and rude within a second. I let the feeling go as I locked the door and headed back to my room. I took a quick shower before going off to bed. The night that I shared with him was re-playing in my head only he remained nice.

Morning finally came along sending my back into an arch and my arms reaching for the ceiling and a tired yawn escaping from my mouth. I looked around my room and saw the door slowly open and Adele's head pop inside, she smiled softly and entered before closing the door behind her.

"So I hear someone is going to a party." Adele said while picking up a few of my clothes.

"It's not the greatest thing in the world Adele." I said and laughed; I got out of bed and processed to my bathroom.

"I heard it was a kid's party and at night, but apparently it didn't get pass your aunt." She continued.

"So you know it's like a teenage party?" I asked while leaving my bathroom after brushing my hair and taming my hair.

"I use to be young myself Bella, I know some of the secrets." Adele smirked and left the room.

Sadly I spent my day in my room trying to find the perfect or at least good enough outfit which just turned out to be some skinny jeans, a long sleeve stripped shirt that was sort of form-fitting and of course my favorite pair of converse along with a thin black sweater. I wasn't going to impress everyone just simply because Edward invited me.

The clock stuck 7 O' clock and eventually it was 7:15, I begun to feel that Edward might have done the old trick of a no show but that feeling was once gone when the doorbell rang and my aunt opened it up. I peered around the corner to catch a glimpse of Edward but only saw his skinny friend.

"Is Bella ready or is she even here?" He asked nicely, his hands stuffed into his front pockets as he stared into my aunt's eyes.

"Where's Edward and who are you?" She asked staring the poor kid down.

"He's actually at the car, he brought Bella something and the box slipped under the seat, so now he's trying to find it…" Jasper said now sounding a bit nervous. "And I'm Jasper, his friend."

"And why couldn't you look for the box? Edward did state he was going to pick up Bella, he didn't say that he was going to send a friend to pick up my niece." My aunt taunted.

I knew that it was time to rescue Jasper, so I quickly walked around the corner and rushed right up to the door. I gave Jasper an apologetic look and sighed. I looked over to my aunt and smiled softly.

"Well I guess I'll be going." I said nervously as she gave me the stare down as well.

"You better be careful." My aunt only said and pushed me out of the house and closed the door.

I stared at the door and shook my head slightly; I looked at Jasper and watched as he loosened up. He turned on his heel and led me to his car and there was no sign of Edward any where. I looked back at Jasper as he opened my door and raised an eyebrow waiting for him to explain.

"Let's going go and I'll explain." He sighed and waited for me to enter the car.

I frown deeply at the thought of him not being here and got into the passenger's seat. Jasper closed the door and walked around just as I got my seat belt on. He entered the car as well and following suit. He started to drive and gave me a quick look before looking forward.

"What he wanted me to tell you was that, he's helping Spencer with the party but what he really means is that, he wants to put some distances between you two because you're making him feel… different." Jasper finally spoke and shook his head.

"He wants to put distances in between us? But he'll show up to my house everyday just to see me… or tease me, but still he'll show up." I said didn't take my eyes off Jasper's face.

"He's weird, I mean only once have I seen him go completely stupid over a girl and what did she give him? A heartbreak that's what…" He said and made a fist with his hand and shook it slightly.

I stared at Jasper more and then bit down on my bottom lip; I looked forward and sort of understood why he was being such a jerk. We didn't speak much after expect for the few randomly questions asked me, which only got answered in one word. I began to feel nervous as we parked and was walking up to the house; luckily Jasper was kind enough to offer his hand.

I give a death grip to his hand causing him to laugh a little and bring me closer to his side. He walked through the inside crowd and got outside, I took a tired breath at the bodies I had to push in order to get here. I looked around slowly seeing the different groups. Either they were all guys or girls and even both.

We finally approached the group that was in the far off corner, the music wasn't that loud but enough to get the kids dancing. I felt a breath tickle my ear and calmed down once I knew it was only Jasper, he kept the grip on my hand as he moved in front of me.

"Don't mention anything to Edward that I told you about his heart being broken, I wasn't suppose to tell you that." He whispered loud enough for me to hear.

I looked up at him and giving him a reassuring nod that I wouldn't tell. The next moment Jasper was being rudely pushed to the side and his hand was ripped off mine, I then being crushed into a big hug. My face was being pressed against the person's chest, I manged to look up and saw Edward eying Jasper.

"She's mine…" He said sounding maybe a little tipsy because he probably wouldn't have done willingly. I placed my hands on his stomach and pushed him away and looked over to Jasper as he gave a small smile.

"Oh by the way Edward, you owe her a gift because that's what I used to cover your ass since you didn't pick her up!" Jasper nodded and walked off.

Edward looked down at me and rolled eyes. "Its like being myself isn't good enough!" He said dramatically and grabbed my hand. He introduced me to only a few people in the group and then eventually his arm that was wrapped around my waist had slowly disappeared. He walked back and forth from the house getting everyone drinks including him and getting denies every time he asked me.

Slowly but surely I was pushed to the side. I stood next to Jasper as he talked to me but we both got quiet quickly because we didn't have a lot to talk about, the non-talking was something I was use to, but I don't think Jasper was, I was unsure. But every now and then we would talk about how drunk and messed up a person would look.

I slipped away from their group when Jasper wasn't looking, not worrying too much about Edward noticing. I walked around a little maybe got half way through the crowd before I was pulled back, I turned to look at the person and saw mad Edward.

"You can't just walk around… like it's one of your fancy parties… their different. Anyone can just get you and, and, and just walk away." He explained trying not to sound tipsy, he stared into my eyes.

"Oh and being with you is just 10 times safer?" I asked and got my arm free from his hold. "And I'm aware of the differences between the parties." I stated and crossed my arms.

Little by little I noticed Edward started to sway with a small grin on his face but was quickly replaced by a look of sickness, I took a step back not wanting to be in the way if or when he had to exploded. He pulled me back in front of him and used me as support.

"Bathroom." He ordered and gripped onto me tightly, he rested his head against the side of mine.

"You only invited me to babysit you." I sighed deeply and shook my head in disapproval; I sadly wrapped an arm around his waist.

"Sick…" He managed to whisper. With no further questions or statements, I led him inside and got him to the bathroom in the hallway. In many attempts to leave Edward to empty his stomach alone was hard when he was begging in mid-gags, sounding pretty pathetic.

With a deep sigh I closed the door and climbed onto the counter, I looked away from Edward as my eyes landed on some small painting that was on the wall. I leaned back against the mirror and rested my hands upon my lap waiting for him to finish.

"I can't believe you actually stood here…" Edward mumbled and tried to keep his head up long enough to look at me.

"Well you're welcome." I said and give him a quick look before returning my eyes to the painting, who knew how he was going to act now being drunk and sick.

"I wasn't saying thank you, it's like you'll do anything just to be liked." He mumbled again only this time his head was lowered onto his forearm. I looked over to him quickly and got off the counter; I shook my head and opened the door. "No, no, no, I'm sorry. I'm just feeling really sick." He whined.

The two urges of wanting to stay and wanting to just leave him were strong, I gripped tightly at the knob but soon let go and let the push over side of me come into place. An uneasy sigh escaped from me as I pushed the door closed, I turned around slowly and leaned against it.

"I can teach you a little lesson right now, try saying no to alcohol or whoever tries to offer it to you." I said and crossed my arms over my chest.

"It's so hard when it's just there taunting you, I couldn't say no." His voice was now sounding a little less rude but now only it was tired.

"Well then you deserve what you get out of drinking."

Edward lifted his head up and rested it on his hand, he narrowed his eyes for a moment but they were soon closed. "I like you more when you're quiet because then your mouth doesn't ruin the good moments." He whispered.

I watched Edward closely wondering what he considered good moments, maybe the ones where he knew he was making me feel uncomfortable and miserable. Moments later he passed out in his spot, the side of me that cared for Edward a little too deeply was now flushing the toilet and making sure he was breathing and comfortable on the floor. I stood there unsure if I should leave him here to find Jasper or stay in hope of him just randomly entering the restroom. I opened the door figuring I'll just rush out real quick but I bumped into someone.

"Oh awesome, I found you. I was starting to get worried." Jasper said answering my wish.

"Good, Edward is passed out on the floor in here." I said pushing the door open more letting the skinny guy see.

He moved his head to the side and shook his head at the site of his friend and shrugged a little. "Well that's a teenager for you." he stated and walked around and started to bring Edward to his feet. "Bella can you help me?"

With a blink of an eye I was at Edward's other side having my arm wrapped around his waist while getting his arm over my shoulders. We struggled to get his body to his other friend's room, I let go of him just as Jasper did letting him fall onto the bed. Jasper threw the blankets on him.

"Thank you Jasper." Edward tiredly said and got comfortable in his spot.

"You know Bella helped too." Jasper said and looked over to me.

"His thank yous are never to me." I said nodded a little and shrugged like it was nothing or that it didn't bug me.

Jasper's eyes went into a roll and his shook a little. He reached into his pocket and pulled out his keys. "I'll take you home seeing that the party isn't going to get any better, I'm sorry if it was boring or nothing you expected." He half smiled.

"That'll be an understatement." I laughed slightly and followed Jasper out of the room.

I didn't understand anything Edward did or why he did those things, I didn't find the party fun nor did I find it a total bore, and it wasn't something that I could easily get use to.

* * *

yes an update, a boring one but its an update! sorry if it wasnt great, im trying.  
the next one should be interesting, drama.  
well thanks for reading!


	8. Just Gets More Blurry

The ride from the party was more eventful then it was to, I felt comfortable and felt like I didn't have to watch what I was going to say, if it was going to come out wrong or not propper then it would be laughed about. Even though I wasn't walked to the front door, I was content with the giggly goodbye I told Jasper and the big wave he sent back.

When I entered the house and looked at the clock it wasn't too late but a good enough time to want to go to sleep. I climbed the stairs to get to my room as my arms fell out of the holes of my sweater and my shoes were being kicked off and pushed into my room. I changed into some pajama pants and a v-neck shirt. I climbed into bed after washing the bit of make up that covered my face.

Not realizing how sleepy I was I fell asleep quickly. My dreamless night didn't seem to bug me; the only thing that was starting to bug me was the feeling of someone trying to wake me up. I tossed over onto my side thinking it was only me dreaming but it wasn't. I started to wake up slowly, the sun now hitting me in the face and the shock feeling of finding out that it was morning.

I blinked a few times to use to the brightness in my room and moved onto my back, I sighed slightly as I re-closed my eyes and got comfortable in my spot. I then felt the tip of a finger brush along my arm very slowly; I frowned at touch and opened my eyes. I looked to my side and jumped at the face that was close to my own.

"Oh calm down you know that I'm not that ugly. But I'm glad you're up now." Edward said while sitting up, he ran his fingers through his messy hair.

I watched him with a confused expression, I shook my head and rested my hand on my head and closed my eyes for a moment before sitting up. "What are you doing here Edward?" I asked sounding grumpy without intending to.

"I guess I deserve the attitude. My behavior last night was terrible, I wasn't suppose to be drunk off my ass, I was supposed to show you how a normal teenager is suppose to act." He started while getting off the bed; he stood next to it as his eyes wondered over to me.

"Whoa, wait a minute. Is Edward Cullen trying to apologize for his actions?" I asked with a small smile.

"Okay now don't get ahead of yourself Isabella Swan. Oh and what's with the full name thing?" Edward raised an eyebrow waiting for an explanation.

"Gives the whole situation more of an interest…" I stated and climbed out of bed and headed for my bathroom for the normal routine.

"Well anyways before I was rudely cut off by something stupid and not important, I'm not saying sorry more like make up for what happened." I heard Edward explain. As annoyed as I felt I couldn't help but let the feeling go when I opened the door and made eye contact with him.

"How are you going to do that?" I questioned curiously and leaned against the door frame of my bathroom.

"I'm going to make you any kind of breakfast you want." Edward said looking really proud of himself. He reached out and grabbed my hand instead of my forearm and led me out of my room.

"You're going to make me breakfast? That's a total joke." I said with a small laugh.

"Hey, I'm capable of making breakfast. Gees have some kind of faith in me Bella." Edward shook his head and started to rush down the stairs; I made a face at the sudden change and was able to get down without tripping or breaking my feet or ankle. "And there's something I want to give you." He said from over his shoulder.

I stared at the back of his head more confused then the moment I woke up, he was nice but still had the rude touch. I brushed off the feeling and went along with it but only became more curious on this gift or whatever. Edward let go of my hand once we were in the kitchen, he stood there waiting for me to bark orders.

"Well?" He asked sounding impatient as he leaned against the counter.

"Make me blueberry pancakes, no eggs and cut up fruit with some chocolate milk." I finally ordered and crossed my arms.

"Please?" He huffed and started to gather everything to make my breakfast.

"No, you're not nice to me all the time so why should I bother to be nice back?"

Edward looked over to me and gave me a wide almost a toothy smile. "Finally putting your foot down." he said happily and turned his back on me.

I sighed slightly at the thought of being mean; it wasn't something I was use to especially to him even though he was cruel to me. There were times while Edward was making my breakfast I tried to help out but I simply got the boot and was sent to sit outside on the patio.

Sitting there wasn't boring but the only thing that was getting me restless was that I was becoming hungrier. Repeatedly I would peer over my shoulder hoping that Edward would be coming out with the food but no such luck. After the 4th look he was finally coming, he made a few trips back and forth to get what ever was needed.

I looked down at my plate of food seeing it look rather good than disgusting, I bit down on my bottom lip and looked up at Edward, him only looking back at me wanting me to take a bite. When I no longer could handle it, I cut a piece of blueberry pancake and put it into my mouth. I expected the good taste to fade into something horrible but it never did.

"Wow this is surprisingly good." I commented and smiled to him.

"You doubted me?" Edward asked trying to sound shocked as his hand rested among his chest.

"Just a little…" I lied; I only did doubt him more than just a little.

"Whatever, just eat." He said and smiled slightly. Even if it was the slightest smile it got the smile on my lips to grow a little more.

After eating and talking with very few words we were done. I stood up and grathered all the dirty dishes as he grabbed the rest of the stuff, we headed back inside and started to clean the kitchen. We were almost done when Edward decided to call it quits. He grabbed my hand, the touch sending a chill down my spine as he did and walked back outside and towards my uncle's garden.

Without a wonder where my aunt and uncle where we continued onto the patio that just seemed to feel more like… our spot rather than just mine. I placed myself on my side of the swing as Edward placed himself on his. I looked over to him and then down to my lap, knowing the staring was something he didn't like.

"Here." He barely said as he placed a small box on my hands, my eyes wondered over the box. I looked up at him and got the box in my hold. I brought it to my ear and shook it hearing the slight rattle. "What?" he then asked.

"I just figured that the box will be empty." I said with the smallest shrug.

Edward rolled his eyes; the look of annoyance came to his face quickly as he looked over to some rose bush. "Just open the damn box Bella." He demanded.

I took a deep breath and nodded, I pulled off the lid of the box. My eyes grew big at the site of the gold colored necklace. I got the chain wrapped within my fingers as I pulled it out of my box. The gold heart charm rested upon my palm.

"This almost looks like…" I had started.

"I know the necklace that's on your dresser, I saw it that one time I was going through your things. It seemed special because it was nicely put it out and not tangled or mistreated like the other necklaces." Edward cut in.

I kept my eyes on the necklace and looked over the charm and smiled a little before I looked up at him. "But why would you get me a necklace that I already have?" I asked softly.

"Well the only difference is this one opens up." He explained and sent an only a half smile back.

"And why would you even get me a necklace?"

"Oh my god, I didn't know that we were playing 20 questions." He mumbled and rubbed his temple for a moment while taking a deep breath. "Okay Bella, I figured that the person that gave you the necklace must have been important so… I wanted to be important to you too…" He said slowly as his voice got low towards the last line.

I stared at Edward in disbelief and shook my head trying to process what he had just stated. I licked my lips and looked down at the necklace and returned my eyes to Edward who was now staring at me. "This isn't a trick right?" I asked and narrowed my eyes a little.

Edward shook his head a little and moved closer to me. He gently got the necklace out of my hold before leaning forward, he reached behind me and started to put on the necklace, his lips being fairly close to my ear. I swallowed hard at the feeling that starting to form in my stomach.

Once he was done, he leaned out and stared into my eyes making me almost fall into a daze. I was shocked by the sudden movement and his lips pressed against mine. It finally came to mind that he was kissing me and I was sitting there brain dead letting the moment pass me by. My hand automatically made its way to his cheek and my lips started to mingle with his.

A breathless moment later we parted, a blushed made an appearance onto my cheeks making them a dark red. The only way I knew that Edward was fine with this was because he was laughing a little and staying close. A few minutes passed and not a rude comment had left his mouth. Being able to finally look him in the eyes I saw something different but I couldn't help but notice the blush that he was now recovering from.

I opened my mouth to speak but the shout of my name cut me off completely, I looked over to the door and saw Adele smiling widely. I started to wonder if she saw the kiss but she looked a little too happy as she started to wave me over. I looked back at Edward and he waved me off as well with a smile. I got to my feet quickly and hurried over to Adele, her wide smile was starting to make me smile more. I stood in front of her and she took a deep breath to calm herself.

"What's going on?" I asked and laughed a little, growing more curious.

"Your dad, he finally woke up from his coma." She said happily and threw her arms around my frame.

I couldn't help but let the scream escape from me as I wrapped arms around Adele; we jumped in place for a moment and finally pulled away. "I got to see him right away." I said before moving my jaw around feeling the ache from smiling too much.

"Go, go." She said while pushing me inside and laughed.

I looked over to my shoulder seeing Edward already making his way over to the house so I continued to the stairs. I was half way up when I felt his hand on my lower back; I looked over my shoulder to him and gave him a wide smile before looking forward. I finally made it to my room and started to grather clothes.

"So you're gonna leave?" he asked softly as he placed himself on the bed.

"Just for a bit…" I told him happily and hurried over to my restroom for a shower.

I took a quick one and started to get ready. As I was putting my pants I heard light murmurs come from my room, I knew Edward couldn't have been talking to Adele, so I assumed he was on the phone. I opened the door quietly and poked my head out of the small opening making sure I was right. I nodded as he talked but stopped quickly, feeling frozen in my spot as I overheard what he was saying.

"This isn't something I want to be in, I'm going to have to sneak around just to be with her, she probably doesn't even know what love is if it bite her in the ass." He sighed deeply as he wanted for answer, I guess. "Yeah, I know I wasn't looking for it but I just don't think she's really worth going to hell and back." He continued. I swallowed hard and walked out of the restroom closing the door behind making it obvious I was out. He muttered a goodbye and hung up before turning to me.

"I didn't know you would even go to hell and come back for a girl." I said and got socks from my dresser and put them on. I kept my eyes on Edward and shook my head in disgrace.

"So you heard that huh?" He asked sounding only a bit nervous as he smacked the back of his phone against the palm of his hand.

I rolled my eyes while slipping on some shoes. I crossed my arms over my chest and bit down on my bottom lip for a second and let it go. "Yeah I did in matter of a fact. The sad part of this is that my first kiss was wasted on an asshole." I sighed deeply and rushed out of my room with Edward hot on my tail.

"Bella you're joking right? I couldn't be your first kiss!" He said sounding shock by the news.

"But you were and I didn't expect you to remember anything I tell you." I said over my shoulder as I reached the last stair and turned to face him.

"You didn't tell me anything about this!"

"I've never had a boyfriend before connect the dots Edward!" I sort of yelled and took a shaky breath.

"You've never had a boyfriend before?" He asked still in his shock state.

"Oh my god, stay away from me Edward, far, far, far away." I said and stared into his eyes. He opened his mouth to speak but I beat him to the punch. "Don't even try to charm your away out of this." I turned around and noticed Adele standing there utterly confused.

I shook my head hoping she got the message to not ask and luckily she did. She reached for my hand and led me out of the house leaving Edward behind. Right when things were starting to seem less blurry and not so confusing, they feeling rushs back but only harder.


	9. Until The End

The anger was boiling inside of me as Adele drove to the hospital, his face was flashing in my head repeatedly every time I tired to forget his almost precious face. He definitely wasn't someone I want to dwell over. I closed my eyes trying to calm myself, trying ease the pain away, I wasn't about to enter the room feeling down in the dumps.

Before the car could be parked correctly or even turned off I was out of the car feeling the happiness rush into my body, I knew Adele understood because she didn't tell me to wait. I jogged up to the front desk and got my visitor's pass and headed for the elevator, I pushed the button repeatedly feeling more impatient as time moved on by.

I was in the elevator and then out within just a few minutes so it felt like with the way I was moving. I jogged to my dad's room getting a few stares as I did so. I came to a stop and took a deep breath to calm down; a smile was appearing on my face as I opened the door. I looked over to the bed which no longer held a man lying down but a man who was sitting up.

"Dad." I said shocked, despite the fact I was told he was up, it was still pretty surreal. I walked over to his bed side and smiled more.

"Hey there Bells…" His voice sounding a little rough and deeper then normal, his eyes met mine and his hand got a hold of mine.

Hearing the sound of my nickname only made the feeling of joy increase more because now I knew he was up and alive. "I can't believe you're up, I'm just so happy that I finally get to speak to you and get to hear your voice!" I said and held onto his hand tightly.

"What's wrong?" He then asked ignoring me and staring into my eyes, I knew he was reading me.

"Don't read me dad." I said and looked down for a moment. "I just want to be happy and not down." I stated and nodded.

"What happened?" He asked sounding more concerned, knowing that it was serious if I choose to ignore it.

"It's just a boy problem, nothing that should even be talked about especially now."

"Oh no, you've gotten into those problems already Bells? You should have stayed anti-boys." He joked and squeezing my hand reassuring it should be fine.

"It wasn't something I was really planning dad, it just sort of happened and just as quickly ended as it started." I sighed and looked back at him, smiling slightly as seeing his colored eyes.

"I'm not sure I understand Bella, don't bottle it up."

"Shouldn't you be resting your voice?" I then asked hoping to get into another subject.

"Don't pull a fast on me; I have it in to hear my daughter's problems." He nodded and pointed to the chair.

With a small sigh, I grabbed the chair and pulled it underneath me. I got settled into a good spot and brought my legs onto the chair as well; I looked at my dad and took a deep breath. I looked at the top of my knees and nodded a little feeling ready to explain.

"Well today was the first I got kiss…" I bluntly stated and looked over to my dad who was starting to look uncomfortable; he nodded wanting me to continue. "Apparently it was the biggest mistake to him but it was what I wanted for a while, I just wish I didn't have to care so much."

"I don't if I got this part right but when a guy does that, aren't you supposed to cry your eyes out?" My dad said sounding a little sad.

"Yeah, I suppose. But not me you taught not to cry over something that's not worth it. Besides it'll just show him that he got me and I don't want to show my weakness to him." I stated and lowered my chin onto one of my knees.

My dad sighed heavily and managed to get into a more comfortable position. His colored eyes left mine for a moment and returned but only showing a new emotion of being worried or unsure. He narrowed his eyes for moment probably reading me but only got nothing. "So you'll be okay?" He asked after a short period of time.

With a small nod but big a smile was probably reassuring enough even if it fake. "I've seen this before, sort of in movies, so I know what to expect… in a way." I said and wrapped my arms around my legs.

"Bells, this is more than just a movie its real life. You can't just put your life on pause because you don't like the way it's going. Or you can't just walk to a new set because you feel it will be easier." My dad shook his head slowly and looked down at his lap. "You know if it weren't for that night, I think I could have protected you from this dude."

"You couldn't protect me even if you tried. There's just no winning with him. In all honesty I don't want to talk about _him_, there will be nothing to worry about because I made it clear that he has to stay away."

"When did you learn to become such a strong person?" My dad asked with curious eyes as he looked at me.

I shook my head ever so slightly and shrugged. I didn't think I was a strong person, I just thought this was something that was going to slow me down and I wasn't having it. It grew quiet between us for a while; I was just letting my dad soak everything in, I knew that it must have been hard to wake up and then find out you missed so much.

"So where's your mom?" He then asked breaking the silences. His face was lit with happiness and hope when he asked the question, sounding eager to get an answer right away. "I miss that lady." He continued and made eye contact, sending my mood to drop ten times lower.

I nervously bit down on my bottom lip and pushed my legs off the chair, I sat up straighter and looked down at my hands that were now placed among my lap, My mind couldn't gather the right words, I didn't know how to phrase something so unpleasant to sound not as bad as it was. I allowed some hair to fall into my face to hide the emotion that was ruling it.

A minute or so had passed; it was obvious that something wasn't right if I was taking this long to give him a straightforward answer. I couldn't bear to see what he would look when I told him that she had just randomly vanished. It hadn't totally fazed me that she just had abandoned at the worst time; I was so caught up on hoping for the best.

My mouth opened to explain but nothing came out, I lifted my head a little to get a glimpse of my dad's pale face, the happiness had vanished and it only sent me to lower my head again. The feeling that was finally gone, the feeling of this being my fault had returned with such force that it got my eyes to water and my stomach to feel like it was being repeatedly stabbed along with my chest.

"She isn't dead right?" My dad then questioned, he still had the eager tone but it was only to find out answers, it was getting to him that I wasn't speak fast enough.

"I-I… I…" I stuttered feeling scared that he would be beyond mad and send me off.

"Take a deep breath Bells, just tell me."

Hearing my dad's tone calmed me because the words didn't sound demanding or mad; it wasn't something I was use to. But it was as if my dad knew that pushing me or even yelling would get the words to come out any faster. I did what I was told and finally looked up at my dad.

"I don't know if she's alive or dead dad." I started and swallowed hard; I fought the urge to cry. "Because she just randomly disappeared a few days after you were in the coma." I finished and put my hands together no longer being able to handle the pain.

I watched my dad closely; he spoke no words as he leaned back more and rested his head against the pillow. It was like he knew; he looked like he was wondering about something.

That the answer I had given him was what he was expecting but didn't want to hear. I left the subject untouched because if he wanted me to know he would simply explain. The silences came back but only thicker and tense, I wanted to run and just keep running. I wanted to get out this town and life style just my dad and me.

To my guess my dad decided that the quietness was done and had turned on the T.V. I felt scared and was thinking that maybe he wanted me to leave but that faded once he sent a reassuring smile that things will be fine.

"Until the end Bells?" He then asked and put out his hand for mine, the smile on his face had grown as if he was dying to say those words.

"The very end…" I answered and put my hand into his large hand and held onto it tightly, nervous to let go and afraid of him just vanishing as well.

For the rest of the visit it wasn't sad like it had started but more happy and joyful like it should be. My mother wasn't brought up again expect for the times we would talk about the past. My dad didn't show any kind of sadness since he heard the news; if he was then he was hiding it awfully well. The only hard part was saying my goodbye but I left with a promise to visit tomorrow.

Sleep was the only thing running through my head as I rushed up the stairs to get to my room, I half expected to get some kind of random surprise of Edward appearing, but was grateful when he didn't show up. I changed into some boxer shorts and a t-shirt; I slid under the covers of my bed and got comfortable on my back.

My eyes roamed my dark room for a while as things started to enter my mind and was distracting me from sleep. I rested my hand on my forehead in attempt to freeze or stop the thoughts but I wasn't lucky enough. I took an uneasy breath and just the let them run free and eventually I had fallen asleep.


	10. Be Gone

About 4 days had gone by in a flash and every moment with my dad was remembered. When the news had gotten to my aunt and uncle that day I found out, they nearly were just as pleased as I was. My uncle was glad that he was back on this earth so he could suffer with the rest of us. He for one was in a better mood but its not like he was always in a bad mood, my aunt on the other hand just seemed the same. The feeling of annoyance rushed to my body quickly, I choose to stay away from her.

Now and then my mind would travel to the thought of Edward, it hurt me that he didn't try and make things better but then again I was the one who wanted him away. Hatred was a strong and ugly word to use at times and it wasn't something I didn't put towards Edward, I disliked him and the sad part was I couldn't help but continue to get feelings.

On this morning I woke up happy and ready for yet another visit to my dad, I mainly went alone and if I was were to go with someone it would be my uncle. I sat at the table in the dinning room with my aunt and uncle as they talked, I had no interest in what they were discussing, and in fact I had no idea what they were talking about.

"Bella." I heard my name being called, I raised my head and looked over to my aunt as my hand mindlessly held the fork and pushed some potatoes around my plate. Waiting for no response she continued. "We are having a guest over for a week or so, he will be treated with the highest respect regardless how it is now between you two."

I stared at my aunt with such a confused expression that she looked annoyed with the reaction. She sighed deeply and took a sip of her coffee and gathered some papers that were laid out on the table. She cleared her throat probably trying to make the explanation simpler.

"Edward Cullen will be coming over for one or so weeks Bella…"She said slowly trying to really make me feel slow. "So respect him and make him feel welcome, he will be showing up around noon."

I closed my eyes in dismay and rested my head against my hand for a while; I shook my head at the idea of _him_ being here for a week or worse longer. I chewed on my lip knowing there will be no way to escape him and without a doubt my aunt would order me to take him along if planned on visiting my dad.

I opened my eyes and stared at one of the white walls and then looked over to the clock, I had only a few hours to see my dad or more if they weren't really going to drop him off at 12 on the dot. I rose to my feet as my aunt did, both looking at each other curiously. I managed to rip my eyes away from hers and turn on my heel, I processed out of the house and headed for the hospital.

With the few hours I did have with my dad was great up until the half hour before 12, she had called my dad to let me know I must be home now. He looked at me questioning and waited for me to explain. I got off my comfortable spot on the chair and stretched my back out.

"The worst has happened; the dude was pushed off to us because his family could no longer bare his presence. It's official that my life as we both know it is completely and mistakenly over." I stated and crossed my arms over my chest and stared at my dad with a small smirk.

"So he's that bad that his parents don't even want him?" My dad asked laughing at the thought.

I shrugged slightly and laughed a little as well. "I honestly don't know, I was just told he was spending some time with us, so I repeat my life is over." I groaned a little and shook my head.

"I wouldn't say it was over just sucks and if you were to bring him here, I would manage to kick his little behind." My dad pounded his fist into his hand with a serious face. But was soon gone the next moment, he looked at me and smiled. "Well Bells you best be getting on your way."

I nodded a little to my dad and walked to his bedside; I leaned in and kissed his cheek before embracing him in a big hug. I promised him yet another visit and left. The walk home only got me thinking but it was really relaxing. I got home just as his parents' car had pulled up into the driveway. My feet had stopped walking but my mind wanted to pretend I didn't see them and go inside.

Before I knew it was brought into a hug from both parents as Edward lingered in the back, I give him a glance before returning my attention to his parents. They summed up the reason of Edward's being, they were going on vacation they didn't trust him being home alone. Once his mom had finished her sentence Edward had groaned being annoyed.

Soon my aunt and uncle had joined us outside the couples talked and I was ordered to help Edward with his suitcase like he wasn't capable of holding a suitcase. I walked to the trunk of the car with Edward; I looked into it and stared at the three suitcases he brought. I watched him as he grabbed a suitcase and nicely handed it to me. I grabbed the handle and then was jerked down by how heavy it was.

I looked up at him with a mad expression as he simply grabbed the other two; I saw the small smirk on his lips that he was trying to get rid of. I struggled to hold the suitcase seeing that it had no wheels which made it only harder. As I passed my aunt she demanded that I show Edward to one of the guest rooms. I nodded to her request and followed Edward inside.

I dragged his suitcase along the dirty floor and then onto the clean floor of the house, I noticed the few suitcases near the door but thought nothing of it. I continued my way to the stairs as Edward now followed behind; I turned around my back facing the stairs as I pulled the heavy suitcase up the stairs. I could tell that Edward was enjoying my struggle.

I felt aggravated with him, I stopped mid way and let go of the suitcase allowing it roll down and hit the bottom with a loud thump. I looked at Edward and grabbed another suitcase out of his hold, this one being much lighter. I turned back around rushed up the stairs and to a guest room that was far away from my room. I opened the door and tossed the bag right in.

"That was a little rude Isabella, especially for you." Edward's voice entered the room, he walked over to the suitcase I had previously tossed and put it on the bed along with the other two.

I said nothing; I planned on keeping it that way. I only kept my eyes on him and watched as he turned to face me, his hands stuffed into his front pockets of his pants, rocking on his heels ever so slightly. I waited for him to wave me off or say 'Thank you' but that was unlikely.

"Listen Bells, about before I'm terribly sorry for everything. It's been bugging me so badly that I've done that to you, I mean… your first kiss." He said and looked into my eyes.

I shook my head and looked away for a moment and then looked back at him, I slowly crossed my arms and put some of my weight on one leg. If I knew better it only had to take an 'Its okay' for him to return to being rude and ruthless.

Edward rolled his eyes not getting his way, he stood quiet as his eyes looked over my face to my guess and then slowly down. He squinted and then started to walk to me; his hand reached for my neck and grabbed a hold of the chain to the necklace he had given me. I watched his face softened.

"Why are you still wearing this?" He asked with the softest tone he could manage. He moved his fingers to the charm and moved his thumb over the golden heart slowly.

Edward being so close brought back the warm feeling that I used to get; it brought everything back to be honest. I missed the feeling that he give me but knew that I shouldn't let my guard down completely. I sighed slightly and knew I had to explain maybe then he would back off.

"Because it'll remind me of what happened and so I won't let a guy like you into my life again." I said firmly, the feeling of being mean wasn't something I enjoyed. But it was going to take a lot more than just an apology.

The hurt appeared quickly on Edward's face, he let go of the charm and let his hand drop to his side as his eyes stared into my own. I knew he was take aback by the choice of words, maybe not knowing I was capable of hurting people with words. I was unaware of myself and the regret had hit me almost instantly.

Before he could open his mouth to spat something crueler back at me I left the room quickly and rushed down the stairs. I got to the last stair just as my aunt and uncle were coming in. I watched as my uncle looked at the suitcase just like I had but only he looked confused and turned to my aunt for clarification. I quietly stood there also waiting unsure if they knew I was even standing there.

My aunt looked at the suitcases and back to my uncle. "Business trip…" She answered shortly and shrugged a little. She also seemed a little unsure of herself, probably not meaning to say that.

I looked at her more confused then I was before, never in the time I knew she had a job has she went off to a business trip. But that was her business and she was most likely going to get caught her lie sooner or later and I was hoping for sooner. I took a deep breath as I took the last step off the stairs; pretty much announcing I was entering the room. Their eyes shifted to me my uncle giving me a small smile as for my aunt; well it didn't have to be said.

"Where's Edward?" My aunt demanded to know as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"In the room…" I stated the obvious and turned to head for the kitchen.

"Where are you going?"

"To the kitchen…" I said and looked over my shoulder to her. It sounded like she was trying to get out of talking to my uncle about her little trip.

I made it to the kitchen with no further questions; I had no good reason on why I was being in here. But it could to be the fact I didn't want to be upstairs or in the living room where I was out in the open for Edward to easily walk over to and taunt. It was obvious he scared me and made me feel uncomfortable to the extreme and what I had previously done had done me no justice.

I spent half my day in hiding, avoiding my aunt and Edward. By the time dinner rolled around I could feel the nerves biting at my stomach, it made me no longer hungry. I tried to fake a stomachache but my aunt saw right through my poor acting. I barely touched my food even though it looked really good my stomach wouldn't be able to hold it down.

At times I thought that Edward was staring but every time I checked, he wasn't. He was staring at his food with a blank expression; he was dead quiet which brought concern to me since I've never seen him so quiet. Sure he was quiet before but he was usually sending death glares my way not this blank expression I wasn't use to.

I couldn't be happier when dinner was finally at its end. I rose too quickly making it obvious that I wanted out of this area of the house. I stepped out from the table and pushed my chair back into place; just as I turned my aunt cleared her throat making me look back at her.

"Where are you going?" She asked and sighed at the end.

"I'm going outside to enjoy the night." I stated and started to walk.

"Take Edward with you, you can't just leave him here alone. You're supposed to be treating him nicely, Bella." She ordered me; she made me stop dead in my tracks.

It was like she knew I had mistreated him earlier in the day, I've probably made him feel not welcomed here, he probably hated me at the point of time. Part of me was hoping he did and the other part was hoping he didn't before I could even decided which part was winning, I found myself taking Edward by the hand and leading him out of the house and towards the backyard.

He didn't yank his hand out of my hold once we were out of view, he didn't open his mouth and let the dirty words hit me, and he remained quiet until we got _my_ spot. I watched him with the little light I had, I placed myself on the bench swing and waited to be attacked, I felt like I deserved it. Oddly it was making me impatient when he wasn't biting my head off. So I choose to speak first seeing that I had gained some courage.

"Why aren't you yelling or throwing a fit?" I asked him and kept my eyes on him as he started to pace in front of me.

"Why should I? I'm not mad at you for what you said; I mean it didn't even affect me in any way. I even found quite funny, a girl like you trying to hurt me with words." He started and stopped his pacing. He was lying; the face I saw wasn't a face of humor but of pain.

"A girl like me?" I questioned curiously and raised an eyebrow.

"Yes a girl like you whose shy and quiet, who only knows what's right but its funny when you try to do something wrong or should I say harmful." He laughed.

"I hurt you and you know it Edward, you weren't laughing about what I said, you were dead quiet and in pain. You're still hurting; you just don't want to show it." I said while getting to my feet.

"Its humorous that you think you hurt me."

"And I actually felt so horrible for what I did to you; you're nothing but a jerk Edward." I stated what I thought was right; I walked up to him and stared him in the eyes which got him in a laughing fit.

"See you couldn't even handle saying a single bad thing to someone, you're just a push over Bella." Edward managed to say between his laughs.

"You think that I'm the one with problems; well you're wrong because it's you. People aren't just randomly mean unless they're trying to hide what they're feeling, but forget it. I'm done trying to see the good in you." I said and yanked the necklace off my neck. I put it in his hold and pushed him off the patio. "Get out of here now." I ordered and point towards the house.

Edward had stopped laughing quickly, he held onto the necklace as I pushed him looking shocked by my sudden out burst. Without comebacks or death glares he turned around quickly and headed off. I took a shaky breath and sat back down watching him walk off.

I was annoyed with the urges that wanted to make things better, I wanted to be done with him and I wanted him to be away from here yet I sat there wondering how it could have went if I didn't hear him on the phone or I would have just accepted his apology.

* * *

-I know its nonstop meanness from Edward. I'm sorry about that, but soon it will stop and you'll find out why he's mean and rude. But, of course he'll have his rude moments in the future.

~Rae


	11. Just Admit It

As the night carried on I stayed outside on the peaceful place of my uncle's garden. Of course the only thing that was keeping me from staying all night was the cold; I found it not the biggest problem because my body couldn't wait to hit my warm mattress. I headed inside in a rush and got to my room, I changed into some pajama pants and a V-neck shirt. I climbed into bed with hope of a dreamless night.

Oddly enough I got what I wanted, the dreamless night had made me feel more relaxed and refresh. I opened my eyes and smiled lightly at the sun hitting my face welcoming it for once instead of trying to hide from it. I stayed in bed for a long while unable to move, too comfortable to even try. I made a small face of disapproval at the lazy feeling that was trying to rule me. I fought the urge and forced myself out of bed.

I did the normal routine that any girl would do in her morning. As I was about to walk out of my room I grabbed my sweater that hung on one of the hooks on the back of my door and pulled it on. My eyes wonder down the semi-dark hall to where Edward's room was. It got the best of me to see if he was up, I stuffed my hands into my pockets as I walked.

I managed to get the door open enough to poke my head in and see the lifeless lump on the bed, nodding with a bit of happiness as I left his room. I was unsure of when he would wake up, I was hoping for an hour or even more but it being Edward, he always seemed to surprise me.

I walked down to the kitchen, heading for the fridge in search of breakfast. My eyes landed on the jar of pickles having the sudden crave for them. I pulled them off the shelf on the door and pushed the door close with my foot. I walked to the counter and got settled on the surface of it, I pulled out one of the many slices of pickles.

I was on my second one when Edward entered the kitchen. Still sleep ruled his face, a small smile among his lips as he scratched his head, his hair being a total mess. I narrowed my eyes slightly at the site of him because he was up and plus I couldn't help but to blush at him.

"You're eating pickles for breakfast?" He questioned and walked over to a cupboard in search of something. "You're going to have a case of bad breath.," he continued.

I looked down at the slice of pickle that I held and raised an eyebrow. I couldn't help but to test my breath, I brought my hand to my mouth and huffed into it before smelling. To me it wasn't bad but to him it wouldn't be so pleasant. I looked at him, frowning slightly and took another bite out of my pickle.

"Maybe then you'll stay away from me." I said firmly and placed the jar that was resting on my lap on the counter next to me.

"I'm not following you around Bella. You just happen to be everywhere I want to be, I'm sure if I woke up earlier than you, I wouldn't be in this stupid discussion." Edward said as he continued to look for whatever it was he was wanting.

"You sure do have all the answers." I said to myself more than him, I got off the counter. I headed for the fridge with the jar of pickles in hand and placed them back in their rightful place. I looked over the fridge again trying to find something that would drown out the taste of pickles.

I was pushed aside as Edward took my place to get the milk, he smiled widely but wasn't an apology smile, of course not. My eyes went into irritated roll as I turned to head for one of the other cupboards that Edward hasn't been in. I pulled out the box of pop tarts and getting out one the packs. I felt his eyes on me as I continued to the toaster and then waited for them to heat up.

The smell of the strawberry pop tarts made my stomach growl and got my mouth to water; I got a napkin and got the heated treats. I then continued onto the dinning room where Edward joined me, he sat right next to me. I wasn't sure if he was doing it out of teasing or just randomly sat down. We sat in quiet for a moment until Edward opened his mouth.

"Gimme some of your pop tart." He demanded and put his hand out in front of me.

I looked down at his hand and then over to his face, I shook my head very slowly and put small piece into my mouth before looking away.

"Okay we'll do a trade, a bite of pop tart for a spoonful of yummy lucky charms." He offered as he pushed his bowl over to me.

I sighed slightly at his offer, I looked down at his bowl and shook my head and willingly cut him a piece of my breakfast. He gladly took it; within a few seconds the poor piece had disappeared into his mouth and was chewed to its death.

"Oh by the way, your aunt isn't going on her trip." He randomly announced as he turned in his chair to face me.

I looked at him with an arched eyebrow, I didn't know if it was a lie or the truth. I took another small bite of my pop tart and placed it down on the napkin. "And you know this how?" I questioned.

"Well your aunt isn't really a whisperer when it comes to being quiet. After you sent me off she was standing near the staircase, I had passed her but I wanted to be nosy and found out that she canceled her flight to New York." Edward explained seeming really proud of himself.

I stared at him with interested eyes that soon turned into some curious ones. I licked my lips slightly and narrowed my eyes on him; his face didn't change as I continued to stare to see if he was lying. I sighed deeply and just nodded to him.

"See you need me Bella, more than you'll ever know."

"I don't need you Edward." I said in honesty, I got up from my place and pushed the leftover pop tart to Edward; he smiled at the gesture and grabbed my arm so I was unable to walk away.

"You're going to need me, it probably won't be anytime soon but you will." He sounded like he was promising it. His face was serious but soft, he didn't smile but there was one trying to free its self.

"You keep telling yourself that Edward." I stated and yanked my arm free from his hold. I turned on my heel and headed for the stairs to get to my room. Once I got inside, I closed the door behind me. I planned on relaxing a little more before visiting my dad like I had planned. I placed myself on my bed and reached over to my nightstand and grabbed the book I was previously reading.

Just barely starting to get into it my door opens and closes in a rush, the bed shifts wildly to the left and then it goes calm. I looked to my left and seeing Edward sitting there with a wide smile. "What are you doing here?" I asked annoyed.

"Your aunt has news to tell you and I want to be here to hear it." He explained and grabbed my book out of my hands.

My mouth opened to in attempt to get rid of Edward but my door opened once again this it was calm and slow. My aunt appeared into the room with a smile that I didn't quite understand. I felt nervous and scared as she approached my bed.

"I have great, great news to tell you Bella." She said happily and looked over to Edward for a split second. "Morning dear." She told him softly. Edward simply smiled at her and returned to 'reading' my book.

"What kind of news?" I asked nervously, I wasn't even sure if I wanted to know.

"Do you remember Mr. and Mrs. Newton?" My aunt asked. I shook my head a little and continued to look at her, waiting for the worst. "Of course you don't but anyway, their son was really interested in you, he noticed you at your birthday party. So his mother and I set up a date for you two."

I took in a sharp breath and watched my aunt closely waiting for her to state that she was only kidding, that there wasn't a real date. I also felt Edward tense up completely by the news, it was as if he had stopped breathing as well. My eyes drifted over to him and then back at my aunt.

"Well isn't that just amazing news?" My aunt asked happily. "I just hope you don't ruin it. Your date is tonight." she stated rudely, she gave me a quick glance and then left the room.

All of a sudden being with Edward didn't sound so terrible, at least I knew what to expect from him as for this guy I yet to know the name, was going to be uncomfortable. I swallowed hard at the thought of this date, the date that I had no say in. I looked over to Edward for some comfort even a rude remark but I got nothing.

"Say something." I demanded and put my hand on his arm, gripping onto a little tightly.

"What do you want me to say Bella?" He questioned and looked at me, not minding that I was touching him.

"Anything, say something rude, stupid or something…"

Edward's eyes drifted down to my hand that was on his arm, he grabbed it gently, giving it a small squeeze before letting it go. "You should have said something, well you still can but it being you, you're not." He looked at me and shrugged.

"And have my aunt just dislike me more, no." I said and shook my head; I regained my book and closed it.

Different emotions were running through my body at the moment, I've never gone out on dates so I barely knew what to expect. I didn't know much at all, the first time I really gone out on a date was with Edward, if that day can even be considered a date. I sighed deeply at the uncomfortable nervous feeling that punched at my stomach repeatedly.

I was unsure if I could even control the feeling, it was starting to become unbearable, or it could be me just overreacting. I looked over to Edward, who had his eyes on me already, getting rid of some of the nerves as I continued to stare but only gaining more of the unexplainable feeling that I seemed to love. As I started to get lost in his green eyes, I noticed the smirk.

"You need me." He said clearly and smirked more, he put his hand on top of mine. "You need to rescue from this Newton kid. Just say the three ways and I'll do what I can."

I stared at Edward and closed my eyes not letting myself fall for the charm. I shook my head and climbed off the bed, I placed my book on nightstand. I crossed my arms, my eyes finally making eye contact with Edward's again.

"Now that I think about it, this is date shouldn't be so bad. Who knows this guy could actually be the guy I'm looking for." I taunted, I noticed the tension return to Edward's body. He kept his eyes locked with my own only seeming crueler that way with a quick blink he looked away and rose from the bed.

"Well then, I guess the only thing I can tell you is good fucking luck." He said in a low tone, he pushed passed me and left my room.

I turned to watch him leave, I slowly down on my bed and bit my bottom lip nervously. I placed my hands on my lap and kept my eyes on the door wondering what I have gotten myself into.


	12. I Need You

Tonight, later on, at nighttime, the words were tugging at my nerves and mind. Edward had stayed away from me the rest of the day, my only distraction to forgetting about the Newton boy. Even with the way things were I still wanted to hear the stupid remarks and get those stares of disapproval from him. The smirk that warned me that a remark was going to hit me, everything and anything about him would do.

But one thing was certain I wasn't going to admit that I needed him, that I counted on him to safe me from this date. No, I wasn't going to give him the feeling of being needed and wanted; it would only bring further teases in the future. I would be remained of the day I needed Edward Cullen to save me from a harmless date.

There will always be the feeling of wanting him out of my life, that I didn't need a person like him. And there will always be the feeling of wanting to always be around him regardless on his personality, he probably wasn't always like that maybe just around me. It got me curious to want to know why, but every insult was making not want to know anymore. He was indeed a confusing person.

I had given my dad a call and talked about this date, he wasn't too thrilled about it. But only could wish me luck just as Edward did, but my dad meant it. Sadly I was still waiting for my aunt to come back to my room to state that she was really kidding, that she was just pulling my leg. But it never happened.

I was informed of the date was dinner and then whatever we wanted to do, the dinner I didn't mind it was just the whatever we wanted that bugged me a little.

I found myself looking over to the door occasionally in case he would just enter and start his taunting, but that of course didn't happen either. I got my outfit ready, it containing just a plain sundress that was black with a white thin belt and a small sweater. I sighed a little and looked at the time, seeing that I should start to get ready now.

Within an hour I was ready fully dressed with some black flats on. I did my hair curling the ends and let it flow freely, with the makeup I only apply very little and decided that I was done. I left my restroom and got my small sweater on, I double checked my appearance and nodded seeing that this was going to get as good as it gets.

I was about to turn to go downstairs so I could wait in the living room but I was suddenly pulled back by my waist and pushed into a nearby room, I looked around with the light I was given. Soon the lights turned on revealing Edward with his serious face.

"What was the meaning of this?" I asked and crossed my arms over my chest with an arched eyebrow.

"First, your date is here and second, I know you're going to suffer on this date. But I just need you to admit that you need my help." Edward said as his face softened.

Just as I was about to speak to Edward the doorbell rang and my aunt called out for me. I looked at the door and returned my eyes to Edward. "I don't need your help, I really don't." I said honestly and sighed.

"Yes, you do Bella. I know what this guy wants, he's gonna want more than just dinner." He said sounding more concern now than he ever had before. It sounded like it was hurting him that I didn't want his help.

"Edward, listen." I had started and put my hand on his shoulder. "I don't want or need your help. If I really needed any help I would ask but surely I wouldn't get it." I shook my head while removing my hand; I stepped around Edward only to get stopped again.

"Take my phone, please." He said slapping his phone into my hold, I looked at it confused and back to him just as my aunt had called me sounding more rude and impatient. "I promise you, you'll use it." He said before pushing me out of the room.

I stood there confused staring at his phone; I found it useless if I couldn't call him. I shook my head and hurried off to the stairs and rushed down them. I pushed stray hair out of my face once I reached the bottom, I looked between my aunt and my date as for my uncle was no where in sight.

"I called you twice Bella; didn't you hear me the first time?" My aunt questioned and stared deeply into my eyes.

"I'm here now that's all that matters." I mumbled and looked away from her and to the Newton guy.

He had green eyes but nothing close to Edward's, his skin was tanner than my own and his dirty blonde hair spiked up perfectly. A sigh escaped from me as he reached out and took ahold of my hand, his lips pressed against the back of it, a small smile formed.

"My dearest Bella, I'm pleased that you could accompany me this lovely night." He spoke nicely as he stood up straight, his hand still holding onto mine.

"I yet to know your name, it would helpful if I knew." I said dully and stared into his green eyes, they didn't give me the feeling I was hoping for.

"My name is Mike, but please call me what you want." He said a small smirk tugging at his lips; he moved his thumb over the back of my hand, sending a bad chill down my spine.

I ripped my hand out his and laughed nervously, I looked at my aunt who seemed to be very please with the turn out of this. I was grabbed gently by the waist and was led towards the front door, my eyes wondered up the stairs seeing the dark figure of Edward with pleading eyes, I wanted his help.

Mike walked me out of the house and into the cool night, the air that would normally comfort me had failed terribly. I looked at him, his appearance wasn't bad at all the only thing was when he opened his mouth nothing but uncomfortable sentences spilled. How I was dying for an insult at the moment from Edward.

Mike opened the door for me; I felt his eyes on me, staring at something probably. I gave him a half smile reassuring him that I was glad for the kind gesture. It quickly faded when I was inside his car; I got my seat belt on and held onto Edward's phone with a tight grip I was sure that it would snap. Moments later he got into the car with the same ridiculous smile still on his lips.

I felt tense and uneasy, feeling that every move was watched as I made them. I stayed froze in my spot hoping I was overreacting with him being weird or even a creep. I closed my eyes for a brief moment; I opened my eyes to have his hand on my shoulder. I was unaware of it being there. My head snapped at him wanting to know what he was doing.

"Bella, are you doing okay?" He asked kindly but it sounded creepy.

I nodded a little and took my eyes off him quickly; I looked out the side window and waited to get to whatever restaurant. I bit down on my lip nervously still and then felt the phone vibrate, I opened it up seeing a text message from Jasper, to my guess it was for me and if it wasn't - oh well.

_'__We're following you guys, so don't worry.'_ It read, it was Edward or maybe it was really Jasper. I closed the phone deciding not to text back.

Within time we had parked and gotten to this semi-fancy restaurant, neither had moved and it was becoming more uncomfortable, I looked over to Mike wondering what he was going to do, his eyes were on me again. I saw the sudden slow movement of him leaning towards me; with panic I opened the door quickly and got out. I heard a small groan from inside the car.

My eyes wonder the parking lot for any sigh of Edward or Jasper; sure enough they were parked not too far away. I was again led by the waist by Mike's tight grip, I looked away from the car and forward, I sighed deeply wanting them to just rush over and take me.

A half an hour wait later we were seated towards the back of the restaurant, I had the menu close to me my eyes not even looking over the items but over my shoulder to see if I saw the guys. Of course Mike had started to talk about nonsense, well it was to me; to him it probably was important.

"Bella have you been day dreaming this whole time I've been speaking?" he asked sounding offended that I wasn't paying attention.

I quickly looked back him and gave out the best smile I could manage. "I'm sorry; it was in fact rude of me. Do I have forgiveness?" I asked kindly and if it must it be said even flirty.

"Uhm, I suppose you do." He said and looked down at his menu before returning his stare to me. "My goodness Bella you have the prettiest eyes I have ever seen." He stated and reached out for my hand, I awkwardly rest mine in his.

"Thank you." I said shortly and put my menu down; I stared into his eyes wondering what other lines he would throw my way.

"It's a shocker that you don't have a boyfriend; your aunt had informed me of that. It had brought my mood up higher to know that I have the chance of being it, to show you off." Mike moved his thumb over mine like he had before; still I got the ugly feeling.

I laughed a little and looked down at the tablecloth, wanting so badly to run away from him. His hand had disappeared from beneath mine and was now brushing along my jawline and cheek; I closed my eyes quickly the feeling sending another bad chill down my spine.

He continued for a while longer before the waiter came, we ordered our drinks. I sat back more not wanting to be touched by him anymore. Edward's phone wasn't useful as I thought it would be and it was starting to worry me that they weren't going to really safe me. An uneasy sigh escaped from me not too shocked that Mike was unaware of it; he still continued to speak of his future.

"Are you Miss Bella Swan?" A voice over ruled Mike's completely, I snapped my head quickly locking eyes with Edward, and I couldn't help but feel happy to see him. I lifted my hand ever so slightly, Edward nodded. "There is a call for you, so will please follow." He ordered nicely.

I didn't hesitate to get to my feet; I followed Edward to front and was led off to the side away from the crowd and the noise. Jasper was waiting there patiently with his arms crossed; a smile appeared on his lips when we approached him.

"I've never thought that I would so glad to see you, Edward." I said and sighed deeply; I looked at Jasper and gave a small smile.

"Well you should know that Edward had this whole thing planned, he knew what he was going to do, how he was going to do it. It sounded like he was willing to take a gun shot for you." Jasper explained and nudged Edward with his shoulder.

Edward's face hardened for moment but then softened, he looked at me with a crooked smile and nodded. "So I care, but it doesn't mean that I like you." he said and nodded once again.

I looked over to Jasper with a raised eyebrow and shook my head; he winked quickly and moved closer to me. "So if you don't like her then you wouldn't mind if I went out with her." Jasper said wrapping his arm around my shoulders pulling me closer to his side.

Edward groaned and threw his head back, he returned his head back to its normal position after some time and stared at Jasper with a mad expression, and he raised his finger at him and poked Jasper's shoulder. "You are not going to date Bella, no one is. Not even that creep in there." Edward said while getting me free from Jasper's hold.

I looked up at Edward and frowned slightly at him but it faded as he wrapped his arm around my waist. "Since when do you get to decided who I do or do not date?" I questioned.

Edward's eyes roamed over to me with a smirk tugging at his lips before allowing it to rule his lips fully. "Bella, you don't even have control of your dating life. And if you want to go back to that creep be my guest." He offered and let go of my waist. I shrugged and waved to Jasper before turning to leave them both. "I was only kidding get back here." Edward grabbed my waist.

"How are you guys going to get me out of this place?" I asked as I leaned against Edward a little.

"I was just thinking we would just walk right out…" Edward stated as he pointed to the door with his thumb.

Our escape being just a walk out, I couldn't help but feel slightly bad for leaving Mike. I guess my gulit was obvious because Edward's face showed he was annoyed… again. I shook my head a little at the fact that I was maybe a little too nice.

"Let's go." I said grabbed both of their hands and heading for the front door, they both willingly went along with me. When we reached outside I let go of Jasper's quickly but lingered on letting go Edward's. I looked up at him as he looked over to the front door, I immediately felt safe.

"Bella, where are you heading out to without my permission or even letting me know?" I heard Mike asked causing me to let go of Edward's hand and the feeling to fade quickly.

"She doesn't have to have your permission to do anything, she's leaving with me." Edward fully turned to Mike; they were almost eye-to-eye.

Mike stared at him with a confused face; he peered over Edward's shoulder to me. He pushed Edward aside and grabbed my hand. "Come along Bella, you have no need to be around these people." He ordered and started to tow me away.

Before my eyes could even catch up with the movement of the two guys, I was pushed aside by Jasper. My eyes slowly looked down at the bodies that rolled and cringed at the sound of fists being used pretty hard. Jasper pulled Edward off Mike within seconds; I watched Edward stare at Mike with hateful eyes but softened when they reached mine.

Mike looked messed up, his eyes landed at me. The stare I got couldn't be explained but it wasn't something I wanted to see again. I reached out Edward's arm and followed Jasper to his car; we all got in quietly and didn't talk until we were both dropped off.

Neither of us talked as we walked up the stairs to go to our rooms, I entered mine knowing Edward wouldn't speak to me. It didn't really sink in that this date had turned out to be such a mess. I changed and got ready for bed. I stared at the door having an urge to see how Edward was doing, I allowed myself to process to the door and over to Edward's room. With a light knocked, I was allowed in seconds later.

"I just wanted to check up on you." I said softly and stood at the door nervously. I watched as Edward walked away from the window with a cloth on his lip, I couldn't help but feel bad for him.

"I'm fine, just hurting here and there." He said softly and looked over to me.

I walked over to him and brought him towards his bed, I sat down while pulling him down with me. I placed a pillow on my lap and brought his head down. I ignored the weird look he was sending me and started to clean up his cut on his lip.

"You always seemed to get hurt when you're around me." I stated in a low tone and kept my eyes on his lips.

"Yet, I don't have it in me to be away from you." He whispered with a small smile on his lips.

I couldn't help but to smile a little myself, I kept cleaning his lip trying not to hurt him any further. We both kept quiet, it was a nice quiet. I wanted to think that there was more growing between us and I was starting to believe it.


	13. Just Like In Some Movies

Edward's words repeated in my mind, they way it was spoken; the words were glued to my mind for a long while. I left his room with a wide smile on my lips; I entered my room with hope of a night filled with dreams. Once I got settled in my bed, the smile wasn't wiping off no matter how hard I tried to stop, but eventually sleep caught up with me.

Morning did its part and appeared, the sun hit my face causing me to move onto my stomach and turn my head away from the light. Just as sleep was starting to arrive again the scent of blueberry pancakes filled the air I was breathing. The bed shifted slightly to my right as a finger came in contact with my cheek and jawline. I frown deeply at the attempt of waking me up and then heard a small chuckle.

There was extra warmth added to my bed as the body got under the covers, I was scared to open my eyes to find out that it wasn't Edward, as much I wanted him there next to me I had feeling it wouldn't be. I was brought close to them as they laid me on my side, their arms wrapped around me carefully.

"You need to wake up now." I heard Edward mumbled into my hair, I sensed a smile on his lips. It could have been a very small one, but that still counted.

Hearing Edward's voice brought back the wide smile; I cuddled against enjoying the closeness before it would get ruined. I opened my eyes curiously and looked up at him, I wasn't use to this kind of Edward, and I sure wasn't going to complain about it, I just wanted to know what he was up to.

"I just wanted to hold you for some very odd reason." He stated and slowly released me. He reached behind him towards the nightstand and got the plate that held the blueberry pancakes that I smelled before. "So wake up, I'll be outside in the backyard waiting for you."

I nodded to what he said as a yawn escaped from me, I managed to get my tired self out of bed just as Edward walked out of the room. I headed for the restroom getting my teeth brushed and my hair tamed to its best. I walked out of my room putting on a sweater as I did so and headed for the backyard. It took me by surprise when Edward held my hand and led me to my uncle's garden.

I watched him with a weird expression, I didn't dwell on it too much and just followed him. He walked to the grassy part of the garden and sat down while placing the plate of pancakes next to him. I stood there feeling unsure on what to do; it was colder out here than it usually was. Edward most likely aware of the coldness had brought a blanket along and wrapped himself in it before his eyes reached mine.

"What?" I asked as he continued to stare, I wrapped at arms around my waist trying to get warm.

"Sit with me Bella." Edward only said and opened the blanket up.

"Next to you?" I questioned confused and chewed on my lip for a moment or two.

"You're really stupid at times…" he mumbled and reached up for my waist, he brought me down and turned me so my back facing him now, I sat in between his legs the blanket being wrapped around the both of us. He got the plate and put it front of me so I could eat.

I took the plate into my hold getting comfortable as I did; I leaned back against Edward who didn't seem to care as he got comfortable himself. Oddly enough neither of us seemed to look uncomfortable with the way we were sitting; it was like we always did this. I picked at the pancakes eating small pieces and offering some to Edward every now and then. He wouldn't rip off a piece he simply opened his mouth waiting for me to feed him. I couldn't help but to smile as I fed him, he returned the smile it was just as wide as my own.

"Edward?" I asked softly as I rested the back of my head on his shoulder, ripping a piece off my pancakes and placed in my mouth.

"Bella." He answered and wrapped an arm around my waist loosely; I felt a bit tense but as the moments passed I calmed down.

"Why is it that you're being nice to me all of a sudden?" I then asked, my eyes wondered up to him before they roamed over his jawline and his neck then back up.

Edward sighed very little and got a piece of my pancakes and ate it very slowly. He licked his lips looking like he was gathering the right words, I felt him tense as if the words he was saying in his head hurt him or made him feel uncomfortable. I bit my bottom lip out of habit and of course being nervous of him going back his normal state.

"I guess I have to explain some time, don't I?" he stated softly and took the plate out of my hold, I watched him confused and was then moved sitting side ways, my legs resting over one his legs as he wrapped his arms around me more I still sat in between his legs.

"Because I regret being so cruel to you, you didn't need that just because I was scared or even mad at the fact that you made me feel comfortable around you. I just didn't like that you made me care for you, I didn't like that you made me get some feelings for you," He started, earning a small frown from me; he looked down and laughed a little.

"That was before Bella but now I'm just the accepting the fact that…well you know, I like you." He continued and kept his stare on me. "I guess you can say it's a little more than just like…" he made a small face and looked away from me. "Only have I once loved a girl but it ended in heartbreak, so all that hurt was pushed onto you and that wasn't right,"

"I gave her everything she asked for, I ditched friends for her, and I stopped doing so much just so she can be fucking pleased but no, nothing was good for her. I guess I didn't give enough even the 'I love you's weren't good, so she just broke up with me." Edward finished and didn't look at me for a while. "It should be a shock to you that I have a soft side."

I reached my hand up to his cheek and made him look at me. "I had my doubts on the soft side, as much I wanted to see it you didn't let me. I just have some getting use to if you continued to be nice; I'm sort of attached to your mean side." I stated and smiled a little to him. "I found myself looking forward to the remarks you would say."

Edward laughed slightly and placed his hand on top of mine, he closed his eyes. I felt his grip tighten on me in return I moved closer to him while resting my head against his chest, I kept my eyes on him not being able to rip them off. I moved my thumb over his cheek slowly thankful that he was letting me; he only seemed to get more relaxed.

The sky had gotten dark; the blue sky was gone and was now masked in grey clouds. I looked up at the sky with a smile as it started to drizzle, I looked over to Edward as he opened his eyes a pout forming as the light rain started to cover his face. I laughed and tried to wipe his face off but it was pointless at the moment seeing that the rain was just replacing the spots I wiped.

Before it could get any harder, he picked me up bridal style and walked over to the patio, holding onto the blanket as he did. I wrapped my arms around his neck and smiled more to what he was doing, the feeling was growing even more for him, and I was scared of the old Edward coming back. I pushed the thought aside and focused on what was happening now.

Edward walked to the bench swing and sat down placing me on his lap, re-wrapping the blanket around us; I removed my arms from his neck and slowly wrapped my arms around his waist instead. I looked up at him seeing if he was fine with the sudden change and he was. I peered over his shoulder looking out at the garden behind seeing the rain got heavier.

"We forgot the pancakes." Edward's voice entered my ears causing them to perk a little; I looked over to where we were previously sitting and watched the rain make them soggy, I made a face in disgust. "It was either you or the pancakes; I guess you're just more important." He stated softly.

"You guess?" I asked and laughed a little as he snapped his head to look at me and narrowed his eyes slightly.

"No, I know you're important to me Bella, I figured it out last night when that dude took you on that date. It made me mad that your wonderful aunt set you up on that date, disgusting." He spat making me laugh at his, what could be a form of jealousy, he lighten up earning myself a wide smile from him.

"You're one special guy, Edward Cullen." I told him and tighten my arms around his waist; I rested my head back against his chest.

I heard the small laugh sound deeper as my ear was pressed against his chest, I smiled more than I was before and felt safer than I ever had as his arms wrapped around me. As time went on slowly my face buried into his chest, he didn't seem to care; he only held on tighter. My mind went into its own world, as the rain was my sort of music along with Edward's breathing.

We didn't talk at all both of us seeming perfectly fine with that, Edward started to push back and forth slowly on the bench swing, I couldn't help but to feel more relaxed. My arms lost their tight grip on Edward's waist as sleep came back to me. I could have swore I heard Edward humming just before I fell asleep.

I heard our names being yelled within my dream, I sighed slightly and was forcing myself to wake up slowly but surely I did. I looked up at Edward who was just waking up himself his eyes roamed over to me then towards the caller.

"It's your aunt." He answered in a groggily voice, he attempt to wipe the sleep from his eyes. I sighed deeply at her voice who repeatedly tried to get our attention.

"Let's go." I mumbled as I got off his lap and helped him up, he held onto my hand leaving the blanket on the swing. We stepped off the patio together and started to walk through the heavy rain, I was watching were I was stepping as for Edward he just carelessly stepped where he pleased.

We were approaching the muddy part of my uncle's garden I slowed my pace as Edward kept his fast one, I tried to slow him down but he choose to ignore. The next moment he was down on ground groaning in pain. I couldn't help but laugh as he stared at me with a pouty face.

"What are you laughing at?" He asked and hit the back of my knee causing my leg to buckle and my body to come in contact with the muddy ground.

"Edward." I whined at his uncalled move, I looked at him frowning deeply and shook my head disappointingly. "You got some mud on yourself." I then said and nodded.

"Where?" He asked curiously as he looked over himself and saw nothing.

"Here…" I said slapping him across the face with mud, he gasped in shock and looked at me mad. I got up quickly many times slipping to get to my feet. He pulled me down starting a mud fight between us.

My aunt's yell got louder as we continued to throw mud at each other and pull each down as one would try to get up and make a mad dash for it. We finally gave up and helped each other up; we headed for the back door holding onto each other starting to feel cold. I looked up at my aunt as we approached her, her head shaking in disappointment.

"You're not entering this house like that; you two better find a way to clean off." My aunt ordered and closed the doors in our faces.

I heard a dramatic gasp escape from Edward making me at how he reacted. "So how are we supposed to get washed off?" he asked while shaking his head.

"And the rain isn't even helping." I stated while looking up at the sky and blinking repeatedly as the rain drops landed in my eyes.

"I guess we have to ditch the clothes." Edward said and let go of me. I stared at him and held onto my clothes tightly, I looked down at my muddy pajama pants and the sweater I wore along with the socks. I groaned and just nodded. I quickly discarded my clothes leaving me in my shirt, bra and underwear.

"It's like that one time we went to the indoor pool." Edward brought up as he took off his shoes and everything else not including his boxers of course.

"Yeah, I was peer pressured to go into that pool." I teased and looked over to him as I opened the door to go inside, he stuck his tongue out at me and rolled his eyes. I laughed a little and headed for the staircase with Edward on my tail. I was about to enter my room when Edward stopped me and turned me around quickly, our heads collided.

"Son of… ow." Edward groaned and held onto his head and then leaned against me. "I do get hurt when I'm around you, it was just proven."

I felt the throbbing starting to form in my head; I wrapped my arm around him for support since he was leaning against me. "Does that mean you're going to stay away from me now?" I asked softly and held onto my head for a moment and closed my eyes.

"Are you kidding me?" He laughed and shook his head before he groaned in some pain. "It's hard to be away from you Bella, I'm sure you feel the same for me?" He asked more than said, I felt his eyes on causing me to open my eyes.

"I don't have it in me to be away from you." I stated honestly and looked into his eyes and put my hand on his muddy cheek. "You might be a pain Edward Cullen, but you're something I'm just addicted to."

"Good because you're pretty much stuck with me." Edward laughed again and placed a tender kiss on my lips, luckily he was holding me or else I would have fallen. "Do I have to ask?" He brought me closer, my hands rested on his chest.

"Ask about what?" I then asked confused and kept my stare on him.

"I guess I do then." He chewed on his bottom lip for a long while, I was starting to get curious and impatient. He noticed this and smiled softly before continuing with. "Be my girlfriend?" he questioned carefully.

"Oh well that does have to be asked." I nodded to him and returned the kind smile.

"Well I'm asking you Bella." Edward stated sort of serious but he still had the soft face.

My breathing shortened for a while, the words couldn't be formed since my mind had gone blurry. I kept staring him, most likely looking really dumb at that point in time. Since no words were to be spoken, I quickly nodded my head 'yes' to answer him before he got the idea I didn't want to be with him.

"You sort of scared me there." He spoke softly and rested his forehead against my own for a moment and then slowly let me go. "I'll see you in a while." He promised and kissed me lightly once again and went his way.

I watched him walk off wondering what just happened, I felt cold but that faded when everything just caught up with me. I entered my door and closed the door quickly, there was a squeal ready to escape but I fought it. Instead I danced very little and got ready for my shower with a very wide smile.


	14. Being Watched

Time was slipping away, fading just disappearing from within my hold and I didn't seem to care. The moments were passing me like a blur and not one time did I regret letting them go. Even thought the moments were gone and the time I lost couldn't come back, it seemed as if I didn't lose time. Everything around me had frozen, just because of one person.

I wouldn't say that my world had turned upside down and I was seeing things that wouldn't catch my eye before but it was close to that. I still found myself being annoyed by my aunt but having those green eyes stare at me from behind her had only made it easier.

My legs were mindlessly moving back and forth in the pool as I sat at the edge of it, watching Edward swim around and would occasionally go into a daydream. When I would go too far into my own little world I was brought back to reality by splashes. I would smile at his laugh which was probably laughing at the odd facial expression that I wore when he splashed me.

"What are you going to do when I'm no longer here to bug you?" He asked as he approached me, his hands resting one both sides of my legs, a smirk forming just as mine was. "How would you live?" He continued.

"I'll manage," I started and looked over his face slowly. "The house would go back to being quiet and I would go back to being the little puppy that my aunt bosses around." I finished with a small shrug.

"Your house being quiet, that's a joke." He said with a snort and shake of his head. "You live with your aunt, who's never quiet."

"I guess I've lived with her that long that her voice has just magically blended into with background," I said and nodded. "I just wish she would, too."

"And they say that Bella Swan couldn't be mean." Edward said giving a smile of approval.

"As in they, does that mean only you?" I asked looking down at him with a small smirk. "By the way, I'm not mean."

"Yeah, but it's still pretty hard to believe that you could be mean, bossy maybe but mean - now that's giving a little too much credit," Edward stated with a shrug of his shoulders, he got hold of both of my legs.

"Maybe I don't want to be mean. Sometimes I don't see the point in being mean."

"Well that didn't stop you before when you yelled at me." He raised his eyebrows as he tried to pull me into the pool.

"I had a good reason; you were being a jerk…" I stated with some trouble as I tried to push myself back. "Just like now." I got my legs free from his hold and pushed him away with my foot.

"You love it," He said with a toothy smile, he stood next to my legs as his arms rested among the concrete next to me, his emerald eyes staring up at me. I got the warm feeling I always get when I looked back into his eyes.

"I can't say I don't," I smiled to him and then looked down at the water.

"Well the jerk side isn't a side you're going to be seeing a lot anymore, you don't need that." Edward said softly, I felt his eyes burn a hole in the side of my face, the urge of looking and getting lost in his eyes was tempting.

"Good because having a jerk as my…." I started but stopped, the word that was next wasn't something I was use to saying, and it was as if the word was unknown to me.

"Boyfriend," Edward had finished with a laugh, probably since I was taking a while to finish up my sentence.

I looked over to him and nodded, I sent a smile his way and got one in return. "Sorry, I guess I'm not totally over the fact that it happened."

"You gotta believe it babe, you are now stuck with little old me," Edward returned to his spot in front of me, he got hold of my arms. I knew what he was getting at and this time it wasn't going to happen.

"Now I know why my aunt has been going easy on me." I stated with a smirk. Edward gave me a quick glance and tightens his grip on my arms. "I don't want to go in Edward." I pouted with what I had in me.

"Well you should have thought about that before opening your trap." He said while starting to pull me in.

With a groan I allowed myself to be pulled in, which in the future would be told as "he pulled me in with all his strength". I had a bathing suit underneath the shirt and shorts, but getting out of them didn't come to mind until I was fully in. I threw my arms around Edward's neck and poorly started to whine.

"I just wanted you in the pool Bella, I'm not asking for much." Edward said while wrapping his arm around my waist and holding to the wall with his free hand.

"You got what you wanted, so now you must carry me around." I nodded and rested my head against his.

"What do I get if I do that?"

"You get yourself a pat on the back and the feeling of knowing you did something good." I didn't have to look at his face to know that he was rolling his eyes and had that old annoyed look stuck to his face.

It had gotten quiet but it wasn't weird or awkward, my eyes looked around aimlessly while I clung to his neck. I listened to his light breathing which sent my eyes to close, with a deep breath I felt relax once more. There were light murmurs that could be heard from inside the house, one being my aunt, as the other one was my uncle, but the third one I couldn't recognize.

I opened my eyes and looked over to the kitchen window hoping that they were in view, but they weren't. I let go of Edward and swam over to the edge, I pulled myself out of the pool and walked over to the back door and poked my head in and then back out.

"What's going on?" I heard Edward asked.

"There's someone in the house," I said in a low tone, afraid of being heard.

"Yeah, your aunt and uncle," Edward said with a laugh.

I rolled my eyes and shook my head; I looked over to him giving a small glance before returning my focus at the door. As I was about to poke my head back in, the door had opened. I slowly looked up to make eye contact with whoever had caught me.

"Bells, what are you doing?" My dad said with a wide smile.

"Dad," I barely said as I stared into the guy's eyes, I stood up straighter before I knew it I had thrown myself at him. Luckily he was prepared and he didn't hurt himself, he gave me a tight squeeze and released me. "I can't believe you're finally home!" I continued only this time I said it normal.

"I can't really believe it myself, but I'm here." He said as his eyes looked beyond me. I had a clue who he was staring at; he looked back at me with a questioning look. "What, now you're all two peas in a pod?" He asked in a low mumble.

I didn't have the chance to explain, my mouth was ready but Edward had beaten me to the punch. I watched as he stood next to me and put his hand out, he introduce himself. And all I could do is stand there and hope that my dad wouldn't pass a few sarcastic remarks. I was relieved when my dad shook Edward's hand and said a friendly hello, but I did catch the quick death glance.

What else helped is that Edward didn't mention the term, boyfriend. I figured he would let me tell him or something among those lines. It had gotten a little awkward as we continued to stand there; I looked between both guys one seeming fine as the other was just burning a giant hole into his face.

"Hey Bells do you mind coming inside with me for a bit, I need help with my stuff," My dad said probably making himself rip his stare off Edward, he looked at me and smiled softly.

I looked down at my clothes and made a small face. "But I'm wet," I said and patted my clothes in attempt to make them somewhat dry.

"It's okay; a little water wouldn't hurt the floor." My dad said taking hold of my wrist in a gentle way.

"I'll be back," I said quickly to Edward, who only nodded with a very light smile. I turned my head back to my dad as he led the way to the living room.

"Now, are you two just the best of friends?" My dad questioned while releasing my wrist and crossed his arms over his chest.

"I don't think that's the right way to put it." I said with a nervous laugh. I looked up at my dad and bit down on my bottom lip.

"I thought he was going to stay away from you Bells? I thought he hurt you and you didn't want anything to do with him?"

"He was, but something happened and that something had changed the plan. He isn't what he used to be, he explained the reason and now I understand." I explained the best way my mind would let me.

"Well I don't trust him, sure he seems nice but I don't trust him. I guess I just don't want you to get hurt again, now that I'm here I can prevent that from happening."

I let a small chuckle escape from me and put my hand on my dad's arm trying to reassure him. "You can't really prevent it, it just happens. Besides how will I learn about relationships if you're always there to protect me?" I said with a smile.

"Whoa, whoa… now there's a relationship going with you two?" My dad asked sounding a little worried but mostly panicked.

"Surprise!" I half yelled while throwing my arms in the air, I laughed nervously once again and shook my head when my dad just stared at me. "No, not making it better with the arms?"

"Well it's a surprise alright, but I'm watching out for him." He said with a sigh in defeat. My dad's face sadden for a moment but went back to being soft, he pulled me into one of his famous hugs.

"If it helps, he did get me out of that date that my aunt planned." I said looking up at him.

"He did?"

"Yeah, he even got in a fight with the guy."

"Did he win?" My dad looked down at me with a raised eyebrow.

"I really don't know, but at least he got me out right?" I said and with a wide smile, hoping to get one in return.

My dad smiled back and then sighed deeply once more. "I suppose," He mumbled and made a small face. "I just never thought you would get to this point where guys are trying to win your heart."

"It had to happen some time," I said in almost a whisper.

"I don't want to keep you in here, so just go back out there with him." My dad said and nodded. I tried to pull away but was only getting a tighter hug; I looked up at my dad with both eyebrows raised. "Okay, fine. But don't you forget I'm watching." He stated as he finally let me go.

I nodded to him and placed a quick kiss on his cheek before going off to the backyard again. I looked around for Edward, I finally found him sitting off to the side. I walked behind him and wrapped my arms around his neck; he jumped a little in his spot on the chair. I looked over the side of his face and saw the smile that made me smile more.

"Your dad was talking to you, huh... instead of you actually helping him with his stuff?" Edward asked as he stared forward.

"Yeah," I said and slowly let go of his neck, I walked around placing myself on the ground in front of him.

"So does he want you to dump me or something?" He asked sounding scared to hear the worst.

"No, he's just keeping his eyes on you." I stated while pointing to him with a small smirk.

"A little harsh to be doing that, it's not like I've done anything bad."

"But he is a dad and usually their pretty protective of their daughters," I said with a nodded and brought my legs underneath me; I placed my hands on my lap and looked over Edward's face like I would usually. "Plus I told him about the time you regretted the kiss." I bluntly said.

Edward tensed up and shifted in his spot, he looked at me in the eyes and I was looking out for any sign of him about to explode but he never did. It took a minute or two for him to calm himself and to find that comfortable spot in his chair.

"I guess I understand that, but the only thing now is that I have to work my ass off to get trust and respect from your dad." He stated and made a small face of disapproval.

I got myself onto my knees and took those two steps that brought me in front of him. I put my hands on his sides and stared into his eyes. "Just as long as you show him the good in you, then you'll be fine. Within time you two will be good friends." I said with a small nod.

I looked over the crooked smile that Edward was showing off and smiled at the sight. I felt my heart picking up as he started to lean in, I was sure he could hear it. He placed a hand on my cheek, letting his thumb moving along the skin slowly. I pressed my lips to his and smiled into the kiss that was starting. My hands moved along his sides and then to his bare chest as both his hands were now placed on my waist.

The kiss had only lasted a few more seconds since we were pulled apart by the sudden cold water that was being sprayed at us from the water holes. I gasped slightly at the chills that were now running freely among my skin, I looked at Edward who looked just as cold. My eyes wondered over his shoulder to my dad who was standing there.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to hit you guys. I was trying to get those flowers that were behind you." My dad said trying to sound like he really was sorry. "Oh gees,"

"Its okay dad," I mumbled and moved away from Edward placing myself back in my spot on the ground.

"I guess I'll get those another time, see you two later." My dad said with a wave and a goofy smile. I looked at him and shook my head; I looked over to Edward while resting my head on the palm of my hand.

"You weren't kidding about him having his eyes on me," Edward said with a laugh and rubbing his arms.

"I guess he's sticking to his word." I smiled at him.

"It just makes it more interesting."

"In a way," I said with a laugh, I put my head back into its normal position and watched Edward for a moment.

Edward looked back at me with a wider smile, I had a feeling he was planning something. I was scared to find out, to even know that he has cooked up. I looked away from him before I could get curious on his little plan.


	15. One Leaves, Another Returns

The day carried on, just as I thought it would be, my dad checking up on us every minute he got, calling my name when Edward got too close for his liking. As much as I wanted Edward's arm to be put around me, where I felt most safe I really couldn't also help but feel so much better with my dad around to protect me in every way. Just as everyone was getting ready for bed, Edward had managed to sneak into my room, little did I know that he still had planned something and was sticking to it. In a rush I had gotten ready, but something else we both didn't know was my dad was waiting at the bottom of the stairs.

With a point of finger and no words, our head's lowered and our hands parted. My head hit my pillow, and a defeated sigh I was off to bed. As the hours went on and the sky had gone from black to light blue and my dream continued.

Dark halls, barely any light, but lights that flickered off and on at a far distance, as I continued my journey down endless hallways one after the other, as much as it sounded like a nightmare or one that would start at any moment, it never did. I didn't once feel scared or nervous, my pace remained slow and the noises around stayed quiet and never got loud. I didn't have a clue on what I was looking for, or even know if I was looking. A figure would appear here and there and I didn't feel scared by it, just that I could've known it if ever wanted to show itself. There was a sudden gust of wind, that blew my hair in my face and finally the halls were lit and disappeared slowly. Along my arms and neck, I felt as if something was crawling on me, only to see there wasn't a single thing on my skin. As I looked, my skin was glowing, until finally I was waking up, yet the tingling remained. Mindlessly my hand went over my arm, gripping onto whatever it that was causing this feeling. A few chuckles I then heard and my eyes opened, his face was there, a smile among his lips.

"What were you dreaming of?" His eyes roamed my face, instantly I got butterflies. I thought I would be use to something like this, something as just a look over, but I haven't managed to. "You looked really peaceful." He continued, in the softest voice.

Frowning slightly as I thought back to my dream, my eyes fall from his and down to his chest. "I honestly don't know, if I were to explain it, it would sound like a nightmare." I said looking back into his eyes as the butterflies eased.

"It's probably just a meaningless dream?" He asked more than said and shrugged slightly. "Well," taking in some air and looking over to where my hand lay. "You should let go of the necklace before you break it." He said with a crooked smile, shaking the chain a little.

"Necklace?" I asked, slowly moving myself up until I was sitting. Looking over the golden chain that was tangled with my slim fingers that Edward no longer held, a smiled appeared on my lips. "Would you be hurt if I said I sort of forgot about this beautiful necklace?"

"I wouldn't be hurt, just a little shocked because to me you don't look like a forgetful person."

"I honestly didn't think I would see it again." I said lightly.

With a small laugh, Edward said no more only getting my eyes to move back to his. A sigh escaped from him as it did me, we stared at each other for while. Having no urge to talk, or having an urge to break our connecting eyes, we stayed like that.

"You know what today is right?" Edward asked breaking the silences.

Taking in a shaky breath as he scared me slightly by his sort of loud voice, my eyes fell close and my head shook side to side, seeing that I didn't know. If I were him I wouldn't be too thrilled being around myself at this point, seeing that I'm forgetting everything.

"I go home." He continued, his voice sounding low.

Opening my eyes, holding onto my breath hoping for a laugh or smirk, nothing. I frowned deeply and looked down at the necklace and shook my head. Quite aware of how I was acting and feeling like I was never going to see him again, I honestly couldn't help it. It felt as if only a few days ago I disliked him and now I was finding myself needing him and feeling more for him.

"You'll be fine; you got your dad here. Everything is going to be fine. Your aunt isn't going to give you trouble, not with your dad here." Edward explained as his hand rested on top of mine.

I was hearing him…I just didn't believe it.

Remaining quiet, I didn't know what to say, I was pretty sure he knew that I didn't want him to go. Getting out of bed, still my fingers clung to the necklace as my other fingers did their own thing of running along his jaw line and cheek as I headed for the bathroom. Closing the door behind me, I might have just faced one of the tiniest fears, scared to lose him in some way. I shook my head at how ridiculous I was sounding and managed to continue my routine I would just like every morning.

I walked out of the restroom to see that Edward was no longer on the bed, but standing near the window. I walked over to him as my hands were behind my neck, connecting the two parts of the necklace together and stuffing it into my shirt. I stood next to him, looking over the view his eyes were set on only to see that he was staring at the empty driveway.

"Waiting for their arrival?" I asked, bumping him with my hip as I smirked softly, trying to lighten up mood that seemed to be tense.

"I didn't know I was making it that obvious." He said my hip bump taking no effect on him. "So you really think that it's going to be that awful when I leave?"

"I didn't say anything about that."

Edward snorted and laughed, with a shake of his head and the turn of it, he looked at me and smirked, just as my own faded. "You're beyond obvious to read, and what are you going to tell me next? That you're not going to miss me?" He stated.

I rolled my eyes, licking my lips a little. "So we're back to you being a total bad boy, where you show no feelings, missing me is just a weakness and showing that will let others take you down."

"I've been getting weak; I need to sharpen up before I leave." He said almost coolly, the smirk never fading.

Throwing my arms up in air, as I came to the conclusion that Edward will never step down from his bad boy image, he then turned to me, wrapping his arms around me tightly and whispering, 'I would always miss you.' and didn't let me go just yet. With little fight, I got my arms free and wrapped them around his neck and held him close.

"And how are you so sure of it?" I whispered back to him, my arms tightening around his neck.

"Of what Bella?" he asked in a low voice not really a whisper.

"That it won't be awful when you leave."

Edward stayed quiet for a moment, his arms tightening around my waist like there was some kind of fear behind it. I slowly brought my eyes that were glued at his shoulder to his gorgeous emerald eyes and sighed deeply. I watched as his he licked his lips a little and repeatedly opened his mouth to give me some kind of comforting words, but nothing came out. I sighed slightly and brought my head to his chest where I could hear his heartbeat perfectly. I closed my eyes and listened for a moment or so, it alone calmed me.

"You're going to have to let me go," Edward chuckled kissing the top of my head. I felt as his hands moved along my waist, to my sides and slowly to my shoulders. His fingers moved over the skin on my arms and then around my wrists where undid my arms, he managed to intertwine our fingers together, all in one graceful move. "Sooner or later love." He said softly.

"I choose later." I mumbled as I lifted my head and looked up at him, I held onto his hands tightly and leaned against him with my head tilted to the side slightly. Getting onto my tippy toes, I placed a few kisses on his jaw line. "Are you packed?" I asked wrinkling my nose.

"Wanting me out already?" Edward frowned before it was replaced by a small smile.

"No," I started and punched his stomach lightly. "I just… I don't know, it's going to be weird…" I whispered and crossed my arms.

I heard a playful chuckle escape from Edward; curiously my eyes looked up and soon regretted the contact. I was now stumbling back prepared to hit the ground at any moment, my eyes closed tightly as my hands gripped onto Edward's shirt who will be coming down with me. Never did I once think that he was aiming for the bed and not the floor. Grunting lightly when I was on the bed and him on top of me; my fingers released his shirt but stayed in that place.

My eyes opened and they were now scanning over his face, words started to fill my head in ways to describe his futures. As much as I wanted to say that he was pretty much beautiful, I would've sounded incredibly cheesy saying it to Edward.

I snapped out of my trace when I noticed Edward's serious face, I sat up when he removed his body from on top of mine, "What?" I asked curiously.

"Nothing," He whispered and snapped his head to the window. "Great, my parents are here." He stated as he headed for my door.

What scared me at that moment was that I wasn't sure if he was being serious about his parents' arrival or simply being sarcastic. I got myself up quickly and grabbed his arm, stopping him from leaving my room. "What did I do?" I asked.

"You didn't reply to me, um… I should go." He said as he grabbed my hand into his and kissed it lightly. "Don't worry about it okay?"

"But…"

"Bye Bells." he said softly, placing the last kiss on my forehead.

"You can't… No…" The emotions inside of me were switching too quickly; I wasn't able to keep up with them. Within a few moments where he once stood the view of my dresser took his place, I heard the drag of his suitcases, his feet and someone else's walking down the staircase, the slam of the front door and lastly his parents' car turning on and then faded in the distances.

"Bells?" I then heard my dad's voice enter my confused, mixed feeling trace. I looked up at him and sighed lightly. "You know you're going to be fine right? Regardless of him being away, it's not like he lives in another state."

"It just sort of bugs me more that I missed something he said… and who knows if he'll ever repeat those words again." I said and frowned deeply.

"He will."

"How do you know?" I asked and lost the frown, I stared at my dad who always seemed to have all the answers to whatever kind of problem I seemed to be facing. I was brought to my bed where we both sat at the foot of it; I leaned against him and stared at my carpet.

"Because those words were meant to be said over and over again," He said. "Eventually he'll tell you again."

"How do you know all this?"

"I've lived it, I was once young too Bella. I know what's going on or at least I try to make sense of it."

I laughed lightly and kissed my dad's cheek and sat in silences. I was wondering about the words that were once said, coming to thoughts but some of them being too surreal to believe. As much I wanted to drop it altogether I couldn't, I didn't like the fact that he left me clueless but it was partly my fault that his features distracted me.

I was traveling deeper into my whirl pool of thoughts when I heard a rather odd but familiar voice, I didn't really react to it as quickly as my dad did, with his fast movements I was brought back to reality and was now staring at a lady who was standing at my doorway with a bright smile.

"Bella, Charlie, at last I'm finally back and I swear not to leave your sides again." She continued my eyes stayed on her. The smile on her lips never faded or decreased as neither my dad or I moved towards her or made any kind of gesture that we were excited for her appearance.

It only took me a moment or so to come to realize that the lady who wore the bright smile was just a woman coming back to her family and also my mother. I watched as she walked fully into my room and stopped just in front of my father, whispering words to him as her arms wrapped around his neck, I could see the force in my dad's arms as he wrapped them around her. She looked at to me and motioned for me to join the family hug. I got to my feet with shaky legs; I was soon embraced by her and my dad.

My mom returned and Edward had left; I didn't really want to know what was about to happen in the future.


	16. Just Don't Do That Again, Okay?

With Edward gone and my mother here, I didn't really know what to do but turn to something that seemed to always comfort me, romantic movies. It was sad to say that I trapped myself in my room to just watch them and remove myself from the rest of the world. My stomach ached from not having Edward near; I was worried that I was actually getting sick from him not being around. It would have sounded ridiculous to anyone who asked what was wrong, but I couldn't help it, he was my addiction.

This day was just like the evening as my birthday party; just I didn't have to hide behind a mask of makeup and a dress to impress or even leave my room. I guess I can say that my life living with my aunt had changed? She didn't really put me on the spot or question me about my day, or give disapproving looks. Maybe Edward was right about her not picking on me with my _mother_ here, I'll be fine.

It's been a few days since my mom arrived and within that time I managed to watch almost all the movies I owned that were romantic or had the touch of it. Just about in the middle of the movie, I had traveled into my own world and having it finally comfort me in some way, my hand had mindlessly played with the charm of the necklace that Edward had given me. I managed to snap out of my world and look down at it; I laughed lightly and shook my head returning to the movie.

As I was finally focused on the movie there was some talking just down the hall, I don't know if whoever was talking was trying to get everyone in the household's attention or just being loud for the fun of it. Curiosity got the best of me and I was now standing at the door listening in only to wish that I didn't.

"Why did you return huh? What was the reason, I'm pretty damn sure it wasn't for your husband and kid." My dad hissed at my mother.

"Are you seriously asking me this, Charlie? You know that I love you both so much and asking me that kind of question is just beyond hurtful." My mother protested.

"Oh, but leaving your daughter to heal by herself was a gesture of love?"

"She was not alone…she had her aunt and uncle, not to forget her boyfriend."

"Who in fact was not as charming to begin with Renee, he was rude to her and he disrespected her. And with your sister setting up a date, what kind of crap was that? If it weren't for her boyfriend she would probably be on her way to fucking Vegas to marry that idiot, and that would be out of force."

"She's around that age to being going on dates Charlie! It's perfectly normal for Pete's sakes."

"And since when do you have the right to decided that, no parent has a right to their child if they haven't been there for them."

It has gotten quiet before I heard a loud slap; I gasped and covered my mouth as I closed my eyes tightly, their yelling had gotten louder and there was a lot of blaming. I heard the yelling coming closer down the hall towards my room, I backed up and stood there wondering if they would passed. My mom threw my door open with eyes filled with anger and fury.

With what happened next had taken me to another level of confusion, my body ached and my head hurt. My screams seemed mute as I lay on the floor taking in all the sudden hits from whatever my mom held. It didn't seem to make a difference if I yelled for her stop, or tried to push her from me the hits only got harder. At one point I swear I heard something crack, being frighten by the noise I screamed louder.

Finally after what seemed like forever my mom was ripped away from me, screaming at me. "You're the reason for this! You know that!? If it wasn't for you Bella, your dad wouldn't have been in the fucking hospital in the first place, you're worthless… you hear me… worthless!" She yelled in between sobs.

I stared at her with my blurry vision crying a little too hard, I watched as my uncle took her out of my room. I looked down to my body seeing red marks covered through it. I lowered my head onto the floor and cried harder, to only see a few bloodstains on the carpet. I didn't know where I was bleeding from and I didn't really care, I just wanted the pain to go away.

My dad had made his way to me quickly looking over my body for anything broken only to see that I was going to get some nasty bruises. I felt his hand push my hair away from my face causing me to flinch; I stared at him as his eyes widen. "Oh my god," He mumbled getting to his feet quickly and stepped away only returning with a wet towel and placed it to my lip. I held it in place and stayed in my spot, watching my dad disappear through my door.

The yelling had continued once again and there was a slam of the door, carefully getting up and walking to the window to see my dad driving off, feeling fear stab me in the gut repeatedly I managed put some jeans on and get a sweater, I didn't want to be here not with my mother.

I kept the towel to my lip and quickly rushed down the stairs and quietly got out of the house, I looked around the neighborhood unsure of where to go first, if only I knew where Edward's house was. I couldn't think of anywhere besides one place. The indoor pool that Edward had taken me and little did I know that I was running my way there and it seemed like on every new block my vision was blocked by new set of tears.

Breathlessly approaching the place, I stopped just outside the locked door; I leaned up against it and slid down to the floor. I felt my body shake not from being cold but from the fear building up, I closed my eyes tightly hoping that I would stop shaking so my body could stop hurting but I didn't. The towel that was held to my lip was almost completely covered in blood; it had managed to stop bleeding but not the pain.

Unaware of how long I was sitting there, holding my legs to my chest possibly rocking the shakes off. I didn't know, I tried my hardest to forget the outcome of the night but I couldn't. Never did someone hit me and I wasn't sure how to make the pain stop. I managed to calm myself down a bit now just shaking from being cold, my body felt tense as well.

To my guess my moments there had turned into an hour there, or so it seemed to be. There were a few attempts of returning home, my body would lift a little and nothing but pain, which caused for the tears to come to my eyes and down my cheeks. Finally having enough of sitting, I laid down on my side not caring about the dirt or the possible bugs.

Sleep was creeping on me which didn't sound all too bad but not here, my body wasn't moving and I was losing my drain of thought, I didn't want to complain seeing that the pain was fading away. I loosened up my grip on my legs and fell into a small slumber.

In my dream everything was bright and warm, it felt peaceful and it felt safe. My name was repeatedly being said or yelled, the voice was familiar but far. I was slowly waking and managed to open my eyes as the cold returned my body sending my body shaking again. I saw a black figure that appeared to be walking while saying my name, which soon had turned into running and yelling my name. My upper body was pressed against a warm chest, my ear just over the heartbeat. I know that heartbeat.

"Holy shit, you're freezing Bells." His voice entered my ears, "Come on wake up… wake up." He begged with a concerned voice, shaking my body even more than what it was.

"I'm so sleepy…" I whispered and looked up at him with heavy eyes before they fell close.

"Damn it Bella, just fucking wake up. Stay awake with me, please." Edward's voice almost yelled. "What the hell she did she do you?" He continued, moving his finger along my bottom lip.

"Worthless." I breathed and cuddled close to his chest, I didn't seem to care what was going on anymore, I didn't know why. But Edward was here and that's all that seemed to matter at the moment. I heard him talking, his tone was clear just none of the words made any sense. My body was lifted giving the sign that Edward was carrying me. I was then greeted with the warmth of his car and the heater. The sudden change had made my body twitch making the bruises that were now formed hurt even more.

Within moments he was in the car and was driving, I was crossing my fingers, hoping that he wasn't going back to my house. I forced my eyes open as I looked over the driver's seat; I heard his mumbles that had contained a curse word after every other word. There was a faint smile on my lips but little did I know that the faint smile had reopened my busted lip, I tiredly brought the sleeve of my sweater to my lip and held it there.

The car ride was little too long for him to be going to my house, my eyes tiredly looked up to the window only to show me a clear sky and stars. I closed my eyes and was out. The time when my eyes opened again I was looking at half dark room; a lamp on a desk was dim. I was lying on a bed and I was no longer wearing my clothes but replacement ones. My head was pounding only a bit and my body just ached. I touched my lip to see if it was still bleeding it wasn't.

I looked over to the clock on the nightstand that read, 3:36AM. I took a shaky breath and slowly looked down to what I was wearing. A faded band tee and some sweats, I smiled lightly and realized that I could only be in Edward's room. My eyes scanned the room and then slowly to the lump next to me, I turned in my spot carefully and looked over Edward's sleeping face.

"Thank you." I whispered and leaned in, placing a light kiss on his lips.

"You're welcome." He whispered back, a smirk forming on his lips.

"Oh my god…" I jumped a little and stared at him with somewhat of scared eyes.

I watched as Edward opened his eyes and seeing his smirk grow wider, "I didn't mean to scare you." He said as his arm wrapped around my middle carefully and brought me close to him, I cuddled close to him. "How are you feeling?" He then asked with a worried look on his face.

"My body hurts but I'm no longer cold or scared," I answered softly, I looked over his face as mine landed just inches away from his on his pillow. "Why didn't you take me home?"

"Because I don't you there with your mother, I don't think I can handle hearing that you gotten beaten and had disappeared. Your uncle called me asking if you ran over here, and I told him no. You had me so scared baby, you have no idea. I don't know what I would've done if I lost you, I thought had when I found you. Don't ever do that to me Bella, please, the thought of you gone is not something I want to come true," He told me, his voice had saddened with each word.

I stared into his eyes as I listened to him; his eyes had looked over my face and finally just stopped at my eyes. I've seen the bad boy side, I've seen the sweet and caring side but could this possibly be the scared side of him? My stomach was getting something bigger than butterflies, he never seemed to fail when it came to that feeling, and he only made it wilder.

"And your dad knows you're here, he was pretty fucking scared and was about to send out the search and rescue for you, but I found you and told him when I got here. I thought he didn't like me, but I guess tonight changed things. Oh and I didn't change you, my mom did and she looked over you just in case you didn't actually break anything. You're just bruised…" He whispered the last sentence.

My arms wrapped around his neck and my body moved closer to his, before I knew it my lips were pressed against his, putting a passionate and meaningful kiss on his lips. We stayed in that moment for as long as we could handle not breathing. Once parted my lips were hovering over his, my breathing heavily as my forehead pressed against his, my hands moving his neck.

"I love you," I had mindlessly said, my eyes snapped open when it clicked that I had just told him that I loved him. I pulled away a little and looked away quickly; I slowly sat myself up and covered my face. "Shit…." I whispered and bent my knees to support my arms to keep my face covered.

There was a long moment of nothing but was soon filled with Edward's beautiful laughter. I uncovered my face and looked at him oddly; a mad expression now replaced the embarrassed one. "What's funny Edward?" I asked and stared at him.

"You're just cute, come here…" He said opening his arms, trying to pull me back to him.

"Nu-ooo" I said sounding weird as I tried to get his arms away from me, "I don't really like you right now."

"But I like you." He cooed and managed to wrap his arms around my waist and get himself up now sitting next to me resting his chin on my shoulder.

"I do not care you mean, bi-polar boy." I said crossing my arms over my bent knees and staring towards his closet.

"But Bella…" He started and brought his lips to my ear as he tucked some of my hair behind it, his breathing calm and light. "I love you too."

My breathing got caught in my throat as the words left his mouth, I swallowed hard and slowly brought my eyes towards him, we locked eyes. A chuckle escaped from him as he probably noticed the goofy grin my face.

"I've told you that the day before I left, but you didn't hear me so that's why you got all clueless. I was sort of hurt, but I'm glad you told me that and said a bad word." He said smiling like a fool.

"I'm sorry; I wished I would've heard you I was sort of distracted by your face." I mumbled nervously and looked down.

"My face… why my face?"

"I don't know if I want to tell you, you're head just might get bigger… or you won't show you're sweet and cute side." I said lightly, lowering myself so I could lie down.

"You think I'm breathtaking huh?" Edward said with a wide smirk staring at me.

"My point exactly to why I won't tell you you're beautiful." I shook my head and laid on my side while adjusting the pillow to my liking and finally got settled.

"You think I'm beautiful! Oh my god…" He said excitedly and this brings me back to if that was his sarcasm or he just got cockier.

I rolled my eyes with a smile and closed my eyes, he ranted went on for a good minute about the beauty I see in him, even though his words were close to what I would tell him. I now know not to bring up his beauty around him, maybe tell him he's handsome but that's probably pushing it. I felt his arm snake around my waist brining my back to his chest. I felt the small kisses pressed to the back of my shoulder and the side of my neck.

"But my beauty doesn't not come close to yours." He whispered. "Night, my love."

I smiled widely and blush a deep red, he always had me wondering. I finally was able to bring my smile to small one and I was then drifting off to sleep in the hold of my savior.

_I love him._


	17. Not Under My Roof

My nose was constantly twitchy and the low growl in the pit of my stomach was making it hard for me to continue on with my sleep. I was again clueless on my whereabouts until I saw the dim lamp on; I smiled lightly and blinked a few times to adjust the sun beaming through the uncovered window. I inhaled deeply smelling the cause of my twitchy and growling. Coffee and food, I looked over my shoulder to Edward see if it was affecting him in any way. Nope. I didn't know how someone could sleep through that amazing smell, how it didn't make him want to just jump out of bed.

It was possible that he was use to the scent, as for me - I was just use to waking up to the scent in my room of girly perfume. I carefully uncovered myself and took Edward's arm off my waist, I sat up and got out of bed expecting the pain to just rush to me, and it never did. I looked over myself the red marks gone, just bruises here and there… just bruises. It still didn't click with me that my mother had actually beaten me, that she made my lip bleed. It was in the past now, and there it will stay.

I walked through Edward's messy room trying not to trip over clothes or shoes and made it to the door, I entered the hall that seemed bright and welcoming, unlike my aunt's. I walked to the edge of the staircase not sure if I wanted to go down alone or not, I felt a bit shy not really knowing his parents all that well.

"Bella, good morning, please come down…" I heard Edward's father's voice entering my debate. I smiled lightly and headed down the stairs and greeted in a comfortingly hug and was escorted to the kitchen where his mother was happily making breakfast. We both sat at the dining table which luckily opened to the kitchen.

"How are you feeling today?" He then asked, looking over the morning paper as he did.

"Better, much better." I replied with a small smile on my face.

"That's good; would you like some orange juice?"

"That'll be great," I watched as the man had turned his wife just as he was about to ask, she was already doing it. It was weird how they connected and already knew the other person. But I guess it comes together when you've been with someone for such a long time. As she came over and put the glass in front me, I said my thank you and watched as Mr. Cullen had his eye on his wife, looking at her like he was looking for the first time. I just admire them for how they connected and the looks they exchanged.

Mrs. Cullen had quickly joined us with a cup of coffee in her hand, her slim fingers wrapping around the cup probably collecting the warmth. They had involved me in their conversation that was actually interesting; I just wasn't some soul at the table taking up room. Of course they had asked questions about my dad and some about my mother which I couldn't really answer.

"I don't get how teenagers could sleep the morning away and wake up around noon expecting to be fed, and then go back to hiding in their room like hermit crabs… Do you sleep in Bella?" Mr. Cullen questioned.

"I try not to." I said in all honesty.

"Good, maybe you could rub off on our son, I don't bother waking him up anymore… he sort of gets all grumpy."

I giggled softly at the thought of grumpy Edward, that's unbelievable. Edward Cullen being grumpy… that has to be a lie.

"Talking about me already pops?" I heard Edward's voice from behind me, sending my lips to curl up into a wide smile. I bite my bottom lip trying to hide the fact his voice could do that to me. I watched as he took the seat next to me and mumbled a tired 'Morning,' in my ear before kissing my cheek.

"I believe I was son. That's the way I always start my morning is bashing on you and your sleeping habits." His dad said while nodding and turning over the page in the newspaper.

"At least you talking about me," Edward smiled and reached over for my half glass of orange juice.

"Excuse me, Edward. That's hers; go get your own, lazy." She said smacking his hand which he clearly ignored and looked over to me with a smile.

"You don't mind huh?" he said using that powerful charm.

"Eh, as a matter in fact I do. You can get your own." I said kindly and got my orange juice back, taking a sip of it.

"Rejected," His father said laughing, he gathered his papers and headed his way out of the dining room.

"Well kiddos, we sort of have a busy day ahead of us. Me and your father that is, I will see you two later and I beg you please don't destroy the house while we're gone." His mom said getting her coffee and going to the kitchen and then I guessed her room.

"I can't believe you made me look bad in front my own parents, babe," Edward said moments after wrapping his arm along the back of the chair.

"Isn't a girlfriend supposed to make their boyfriend bad look in front of their parents?" I asked innocently and looked at Edward with a smirk.

"Well that I don't know but I'm sure mine does." He said smirking back, "I got something planned for you tonight or um, evening." I felt his hand move to my back where he played with the tips of my hair.

I brought my chair closer to his and leaned into him as he turned a little catching me in his chest. I wrapped my arm around his waist placing my other hand on his leg; I kept my eyes on the table and paid attention his breathing. "I don't think I'm up for you partying and me being the one to watch you when you're sick Eddie," I said lightly.

"Don't be stupid, I wasn't going to say that. I just thought I could possibly make you dinner and try to be romantic."

"Your mom clearly stated that she wanted her home safe and sound, I don't think she'll like to come home to a burning house." I joked.

"Oh now who's the one with the remarks, hmm?" Edward said lifting my chin up staring at me in the eyes.  
"Me, I only learn from the best." I stated while looking into his green hues.

"I know, I know, I'm the best."

"I was talking about my mother." I kept my eyes on him as he looked at her with the same serious face. It wasn't long before he was chuckling which was turning into a laugh. I soon joined him but was cut off by the sudden lip connection. I sat myself up a little straighter bringing my body closer to his, moving my hands to his chest. My fingers curled into the material of his shirt as I felt his hands moved along my sides and finally resting just above my hips. The moment was longer than any other kiss that we shared before; I felt urges that I never thought would be felt through my body.

As if he knew what I was feeling his body started to press fully against mine, my hands moved from being on his chest to the back of his head, tangling my fingers into his already messy hair. I felt his rather cold hands slip under my shirt through the back, causing me to make a noise against his lips. I felt the small smirk forming against my lips. Even before I could get him back we were interrupted.

"Hey, hey… teen age hormones need to be controlled right now; there will be none of that while being under this roof." His dad yelled from bottom of the stairs. "So knock it off."

My cheeks had flushed a deep red while pulling away from Edward, I moved away from him a little as he just looked at his dad annoyed and breathing hard. I smiled slightly at him and looked over to his dad who was no longer there. I took a deep breath calm myself and brought my eyes to Edward.

He looked at me and shook his slightly before getting up and pulling me along with him. We headed for his living room and managed to watch some T.V. as we finally got some control over ourselves. His parents left within an hour and half it being a long talk about rules and agreements. But I had a funny that Edward had no intention of keeping any promises, same went for myself. Oddly.

We still had the afternoon to waste and we did what any other teenage would spend it, on the couch watching movies, playing some video games. Of course playing video games was more his thing than mine, I had no clue on what to do even though he explained the controls over 4 times. He didn't get upset when I was confused simply kept encouraging me before he just carefully took the controller from me.

Just as the clock hit 4, I was yanked off the couch and pushed up to his room where I was told to stay until his evening of planning was done. I took a deep bored breath and nodded, I walked over to his bed and sat there clueless on what to do until he was done, and I wasn't even sure when that would be. My eyes scanned his room landing on some posters, and some weird drawings pinned to the wall. I noticed the guitar in the corner of the room and smiled lightly. There were a few attempts of trying to clean his room but I really didn't want my head bitten off if I did that.

A little over an hour and my body now was lying under his covers, half asleep. My arm was laid out next to me seeing the small bruises here and there, I poked them curiously to see if there would be pain to follow, and some had the pain others not so much. My eyes had finally come to a close.

"Bella, wake up!" I heard Edward's loud voice enter my dream, I jumped a little and opened my eyes and looked up to him. "It's ready!" he said happily.

I nodded a little and sat up, grabbing onto his sides and got myself up. I leaned against his side as his wrapped his arms around my shoulders leading me out his room and down the stairs. The living room was a little dark due to the closing of the curtains, my eyes scanned what I could see, not really spotting anything out of the ordinary. He pushed me passed the living room and into the dining room where I spotted lit candles and food, neatly placed on the other end of the table.

"Oh my…" Was the only thing that managed to come out of my mouth, I looked at the set up in shocked clinging to his side a little tighter. "This is so beautiful… I… I don't know what to say." I said and laughed, I looked up to him as I could tell his was blushing. "And you're blushing!" I said excitedly.

"Oh calm down, I blush… I can be romantic; I just… rather not show it." He in a low tone and looked over to his set up, "And you're letting me, you don't judge me or anything so I did this for you. Hope you like it."

I stood in front of him and grabbed onto his neck with my hands, I brought him down to my eye level and stared into his eyes, "I don't like it. I really, really love it. And thank you for doing this for me. You're best boyfriend ever." I said kissing his lips softly and then hugged him. I finally let go of him and walked with him to the table where he pulled my chair out for me and then sat down himself.

This should've been my first date, with him, not that guy who was incredibly annoying and not Edward. As we started to eat the amazing spaghetti that he dished up, which I would want him to make in the future even if I had to beg him, we talked about almost everything. I haven't really got use to how he didn't have nothing rude to say, if he did it was never towards me and I wasn't going to lie but I sort of missed those little remarks.

Just as we finished up Edward gotten up and grabbed my hand taking me with him wherever he was heading, he entered another room, which I guessed was the den. He let go my hand and headed for the fireplace and started it up then brought me over to sit in front of it. I was mesmerized by the flickering and crackling of the fire that I didn't notice the blanket that was now wrapped around the both of us. My body had mindlessly found its normal spot which was cuddled up against his side while his arms wrapped around me making me feel safe.

"Don't go home," I heard him whisper into my hair. "Please. Just stay here with me."

I laughed lightly and turned my body fixing it against his body perfectly. "I can't just stay here Edward, I have to go some time, and I have to be with my dad."

"I'll take you to see him daily, you'll be no trouble here Bella. I'm addicted to you, damn it."

"And I'm addicted to you as well, but I can't. I mean what about your parents; I don't think they want their son's girlfriend living under the same roof. Look what happened earlier, we would we be yelled at constantly and it'll just drive your parents up the walls." I said and looked up at him.

"But I stayed at your house for the time they were gone, they trust us." Edward said and looked down and bit his bottom lip.

"That's because we didn't like each then, and they don't trust us. We're teenagers in love, something is bound to happen and it'll just be a mess. I'm sorry."

I watched as Edward removed himself from me and got to his feet, he walked to the other side of the room and leaned against the wall peeking through the curtain. It hurt to see him sad, if he was even feeling that way. I wasn't sure if I should leave him or not. But it being my body always managed to do whatever it felt had gone over to him, I was caught up with what my body wanted to do. I turned him and looked into his eyes before pressing my lips against his. It wasn't long before his lips were kissing back hungrily.

My addiction for him was growing insanely fast and it was showing, before I knew it my body was now laying among the wrinkled, crumbled up blanket. As my body pressed more against his, his only pressed harder back, our lips stayed lock even through the heavy breathing and the pain of wanting air. The panting and small moans grew the more ours hands roamed the other's body; his touch was driving me crazy. My hands gripped the bottom of his shirt pulling it up and over his head, his forehead rested against mine for that moment as we try to catch our breaths.

"Are you sure?" he whispered breathlessly only getting a nod on my end. He pecked my lips repeatedly as we still tried to get control of our breaths, it didn't take long before we started to move again discarding the other's clothes that only left us in our underwear, bra and boxers. It was weird feeling his warm skin pressed against mine compared to the other moments, like the pool.

The rush that was happening before was no longer put into play; my breathing was starting to get shaky due to the nerves that were starting to rule my body. Edward noticed this and had placed comforting kisses among my lips, neck and shoulders. Moments later and we were bare underneath the blanket over he placed over us. My eyes looked over his face as he carefully placed himself between my legs, my eyes then closed once again as his started to kiss me. There were mixtures of pain and pleasure as I felt him ease into me. There was lot of 'I'm sorry,' and every other comforting word he could imagine to say to me, my groans I tried to keep low but having it hard at times when he went too fast.

Eventually the pain had faded into something way, way different the moment he was fully in, I wrapped my arms around his neck and bit my bottom lip a little hard as he started to move more than he was, finding it easier and easier as it continued. My fingernails dug into his skin on his back as his hands were gripping onto my waist, our moans mixed together some louder than others. The feeling was becoming different as we got close, I felt my breathing get caught in my throat as I closed my eyes tightly, I gasped almost loudly once we had both came to our end.

I rested my head back against the blanket and kept my eyes closed; I felt his forehead rest against mine our hard breathing mingling together. I brought my hands to his head, running my fingers through his hair lovingly.

"I love you, Isabella Swan," I heard him say breathlessly.

I smiled weakly and tiredly. "I love you, Edward Cullen."

We stayed like that for while, finally getting our breathing back. He had moved to lay next to me with his arms snaked around my waist; I laid my head on his chest and looking over to the fire. We were both sort of just lost in our world; no one spoke except for the 'I love you'. It wasn't awkward; it was comforting.


	18. Forbidden

We were in trouble, we were in big trouble. We rushed to clothe our naked bodies; the feeling of fear had exploded all over the room. I took a shaky breath as his mother approached the den curiously. I managed to get my underwear and bra on along with my shirt. Edward was the opposite standing there pulling up his pajama pants over his boxers, his eyes widen once his mother had finally walked into the den, gasping loud as she did.

"Oh please tell me you didn't…" She pleaded and cover her mouth with one hand as her other hand signaled for her husband.

"Mom, please don't." Edward begged and approached her, probably sporting the best baby face he could ever make.

I quickly got the sweats on and covered my face for a moment hearing his father's raised voice echo in the room, I shook a little and dropped my hands to my side staying in my spot unable to move.

"Why would you do this to us?" His dad had yelled at Edward, "You clearly knew that we did not want this happening under our roof!" He continued. "But you disobeyed! I can't… just get to the living room the both of you now!"

I quickly walked out of the den with Edward right behind me, I swallowed hard not really knowing what to expect from all this. I sat down on the couch and held up my head, I felt Edward's arm wrapping me and pulling me close to his side. "I'm so sorry," he whispered in my ear.

"There's nothing to be sorry about." I whispered to him and looked over his face; I noticed the scared and sad expressions.

"Get your ass up, you're not allowed to be near her and so help me if you even glance at her Edward," His father threatened grabbing him by the back of the shirt and giving him a push to the other couch. "You just hope that you don't."

The room grew quiet the only noise was the little murmurs coming from the room over, I swallowed hard knowing that his mother was probably talking to my dad. The tears had managed to reach the rim of my eyes as I watched the front door, I really didn't want my dad coming over here.

I wiped the few tears that ended up slipping and kept my eyes on the door over time. It wasn't long before there was a car pulling up and then a knock at the door. My eyes wondered over to Edward who was staring at the floor with a blank expression. I was dying to go over there and hug him.

"Where's my daughter?" I heard my dad's voice enter the house, I brought my head back to the front door and watch his mother pointed to me. He walked over to me grabbing my arm and pulling me up, "Did you really have sex with that him Bella?" He asked staring into my eyes, dreading to hear what my answer.

"Yes," I answered weakly, I looked back into his eyes.

"No, I know you better than that." He said letting go of my arm and turning to Edward, he made his way to him. "Why would you pressure my daughter into having sex with you? Why couldn't you just get over the fact that she's different from the rest of the girls you're probably use to dating!?" My dad yelled at Edward. "Listen to me clearly, if you ever lay your hands on my daughter again I will personally go out to find your ass and you will be sorry." My dad said slowly, bending over his lips close to Edward's ear. "Do you understand me?" Edward's face had went pale, his hands gripped onto his pants tightly as he listened to my dad.

"Dad," I said in mid cry and walked over to him pulling him away from Edward. "He didn't pressure me! He didn't! I decided to, I felt I was ready. We love each other, can't you see that?"

"Bella, he's your first love, of course everything seems so damn perfect, but you were not ready for this, you're only 17 years old. Did you even consider what could happen, did you even use protection?" My dad had to ask, the worry spread quickly throughout his face.

Edward had snapped his head towards my father and me; I looked back at him as the tears started to build up more. I swallowed hard and looked down at my feet and covered my face.

"Answer me right now Bella, did you use protection?" He said in a low tone, I shook my head quickly and let a small sob out. "You son of a bitch!" My dad yelled, looking at Edward beyond pissed. But before my dad could do anything, Edward's own father was already handling it. I looked away looking towards Mrs. Cullen who stood off to the side, keeping her mouth covered, shaking her head disappointedly.

"Dad, I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. But please," I had started.

"No just stop, you are not to see him no more. I don't care how in love with you are with him, I forbid you to see him. And do not bring him up ever again, is that understood?" My dad said firmly. "Not another word, go change into your own clothes and let's get going."

I stared at my dad for the first time where I showed that I disliked him; the anger had replaced the depression. If anyone I thought he would understand. I wiped my eyes and walked past him to the stairs, I headed for Edward's room where I found my clothes and changed before sitting on his bed and covering my face. A few seconds I brought up and into a tight hug, knowing right away it was Edward.

"I don't want to leave you Edward," I said now crying my eyes out, I probably staining his shirt with my tears but I honestly didn't care. I wrapped my arms around his waist and tried to gain control of my breathing while stuffing my face in his chest. Unhelpful, but who knew when I was able to do this again.

"You're not, baby; I swear you're going to see me again. I promise you that. I promise." He whispered to me, I felt him let go quickly and scribble on a paper. "I overheard your dad; you're not going back to your aunt's house."

"Wh- I… no, I… don't. Edward… please… Where are we going?" I stuttered, I stared at him and quickly grabbed onto his shirt, pulling him back to me. "There's no way I can go far without you." I said staring into his eyes.

"I don't know, I don't know. I just know you're going. Call me whenever you can, tonight if possible. I'm going to get you back. We're going to be together again if it's the last thing I do. I'm not losing you Bella; you're the only thing that makes sense. I love you." Edward said cupping my face. He had pressed a tender kiss on my lips and held me close.

I kissed him back and before I could even to the point where it could comfort me, or make me forget about everything that was happening he pulled away. He rested his forehead against mine; he looked into my eyes too many emotions running through them. "You better get going, I don't think I can handle if your father's punches or my own giving me a beating." He said an attempt to make the situation less tense.

I tried to smile but I couldn't, I stared into his eyes and swallowed hard. I heard footsteps climb up the stairs; I quickly pecked Edward's lips for the last time and got the paper out of his hold. I quickly told I loved him and headed out his room, I passed his father and down the stairs. I stuffed the paper into my back pocket and followed my dad out of the house.

We quietly entered the car and we were off, there was occasional sniff from me or a cough to clear my throat. I couldn't bring myself to look at Edward's house, or look at my dad. I had mindlessly focused my attention on the window, I didn't stare out to watch what by I just stared.

"We need to talk Bella and you know it." My dad finally spoke, "We're not going to live with your aunt, not with your mother there. We have enough money to move, to give our lives a new start. I'll even let you pick where we'll go. But as of right now I got us a hotel. Okay?"

I listened to my dad but I didn't bother to say anything, I happened to notice the few bags in the back seat and there was probably a few in the trunk. I took a shaky breath as my mouth open to speak what I was feeling but nothing came out and after that I didn't bother to try again. We finally made to the hotel that we were staying it; I got out of the car and was passed my bag that contains my clothes.

I followed my dad yet again to the inside; my eyes beat red from the all the crying. I knew that I was getting a few stares, probably made this look bad but they didn't question me. With a ride up the elevator we were walking through the hallway to the room. My dad opened the door revealing the suite; I rolled my eyes a little and entered it.

"You take the room okay, I'll take the couch in here." My dad said closing the door behind us.

I walked over to the bedroom part and entered the room; I tossed my bag on the bed gathering some fresh clothes and went for the bathroom. I stayed in there for an hour in hope that some of the pain would ease, but it really didn't. I took my time about getting changed and picked up my dirty clothes, placing them in a bag after getting Edward's number out.

I walked out and over to the bed, grabbing the phone and started to punch the numbers. I didn't really care that it showed I made a local call on the receipt whenever checkout was. I took a deep breath when I heard the few rings then his voice on the other end. I felt the tears returning to my eyes again, I quickly wiped them.

"Bella?" He then asked.

"Yeah, it's me." I answered lightly.

"Hey there beautiful, how are you feeling?"

"I guess a little tired, but there's lot stuff on my mind right now. I don't really want to sleep. And you?"

I heard Edward breath into the phone and there was a pause, "I don't know honestly, I never felt this where I'm clueless on my emotions. I just want to get away from this, all this. My parents and the problem we caused."

"And what do you intend to do?" I said starting to chew at my bottom lip.

"The thought of running away came to mind, but where to? I honestly don't know. I can't handle being here, my mom won't bother to even look at me."

I listened to what he had to say, I didn't know that two people in love could possibly make such a mess. The scary thought of breaking up came to mind, which would probably make this better on the both of us. I didn't have it in me to even mention it to him, so I never did. "If you were to runaway, when would you leave?" I asked him softly.

"Not only me babe, you too. We would leave whenever I get the chance to steal you." He said with a small laugh.

The thought of running away seemed kind of like the typical teenage thing to do when they didn't get their way. Both families of the daughter and son who searched angrily for them and at end finding them married or having a baby. As much as fun it seemed to actually just get away from those who didn't want us together, and be on the run with the one I loved I just had my doubts that it would be worth it. I didn't want to return to my dad murdering Edward, I didn't want to return because we were actually stupid enough to try and support ourselves.

"Bella?" I heard Edward said trying to bring me back to earth.

"Sorry, I was just thinking about running away, what if it turns out bad Edward?"

"What if it doesn't? What if that's what we need just to get away from all these stupid parents."

"I bet they expect that from us though, how are we going to do it?" I asked and sighed deeply.

"I would pick you up and we'll just drive until we hit ocean, we'll live there or something as long as I'm with you I'm fine."

"How are we going to support ourselves, where are we going to do to get money for gas and for food?"

"We'll manage, we'll make it. Don't flake out on me please, we can do this. Please Bella," Edward said sadness tainted his voice.

"Its… so typical Edward, we can't do this. We have to fight in another way."

"Well I'm sorry for trying to make this fucking work out, I'm here willing to do anything for you but if you want to go on without seeing each other that's just fucking fine with me." Edward hissed and then there was quiet.

I knew he hang up, I knew it. I opened my mouth to check maybe I was wrong, I said his name once and then maybe a few times after that. I closed my eyes tightly my body shaking from the anger and the urge to cry, I slammed the phone onto the receiver. I slowly lay down and got under the covers, looking over to the phone in hope of he'll call back. He never did.

I grew angrily with myself that I didn't just agree to runaway with him, what if it did work. I closed my eyes finally seeing that they wouldn't stay open anymore. I lost myself in a dreamless night, something that hasn't happen in a while and I didn't mind welcoming it again.

My morning eventually came as it did for everyone else in the area; I opened my eyes and looked over to the window on the other side of the room. I stared at it not having it in me to move out of my spot not even an inch. I closed my eyes again only to have them reopen an hour later, which wouldn't have happened if my dad didn't bring some food into the room. I looked over to him and the food placed at the small table in the corner; I looked at him before looking back to the window and blinked a few to get use to the light.

"Come on darling, you gotta eat something." He encouraged and stayed at his spot at the table. I didn't bother to answer. "I know you're hurting, but Bella you have to have something." Making a loud sigh knowing he would get nothing more but blank stares. He made his way towards me and brought me up to sit, I leaned against him as he wrapped his arms around; I didn't last before I was crying again in my father's arms.


	19. My Imaginary Friend

Weeks had passed before my eyes, was it weeks? Or was it just me losing myself in my own insanity? I was lost and I didn't know how to handle with it. There was nothing to comfort me correctly. I need Edward more than I ever thought I would, I missed his touch and I missed him. My eyes didn't let another tear out because it was simple I've cried all I could. My dad was supportive for the most part; he believed that Edward wasn't the one for me - that my prince was out there. Thinking I would cry from hearing that, I never did.

My voice was rarely used now since my thoughts were blank and there were no urges to ask questions or start up a conversation. My eyes were glued to the window in the hotel room, my hands rested on my lap. I realized that it wasn't weeks, it just days that went by so slowly and it just felt like weeks. Edward's face was clear in my head for the first few days, but had slowly faded into a headless body, expecting myself to freak, expecting to throw myself on the bed and yell out his name, expecting to throw a fit and just trash the place, I never did.

I didn't find it scary that I was just accepting my faith of Edward no longer there; he was just my imaginary friend that I had created out of lonesome. I pretty much said my goodbye letting him fade along with my childhood memories. My eyes finally looked down at the paper in my hand that I had clung to keep him alive somehow. The numbers were fading, it was ripping as well. I swallowed hard and frowned and tossed the paper into the trash.

I finally got up and put on my shoes and slipped on a sweater, I walked out of the room to my dad who was waiting patiently for me. I took a deep breath as he looked at me with a small smile; I blinked a few times trying to crack a smile back but nothing. I felt odd that I wasn't this happy-go-friendly girl I use to be, but what I can say was there was pain in the back of my throat of just wanting to scream my frustration out.

Dad and I headed out of the hotel room and the hotels altogether, not yet leaving just going out from some lunch. I was slowly but surely beginning to eat normally, it felt good to eat again. I looked out the window once I was settled down and buckled up, I now watched the blurry figures and shapes fly by, it was a feeling that made sense, it was what I use to feel when Edward confused me deeply, when he would be nice and then sudden be mean, when he smiled and then realize it and stop quickly, bad words just spilling out. Oh imaginary friend, how I miss you dearly.

We approached our destination where wonderful food would soon be in front of me. My mouth was watery just from the thought, I got out and walked around wrapping my arm around my dad's arm and moved my nose against the material of his sweater. My disliking feeling that once was felt was no longer there, I regretted feeling that.

"Until the end dad?" I said weakly, finally my voice finding the strength to be used. I looked up to the guy.

My dad looked down at me almost shockingly but it faded and was replaced with a grateful smile, "The very end, Bells,"

I smiled softly something within letting go of whatever I was desperately clinging onto. We walked into the place half happy daughter and father ready to be served. We got seated almost instantly and were looking over our menus. Many things caught my eye, just didn't know what to pick. We got our drinks first and were lightly talking about everything, it was nice. When our food finally came I wasted no time, my fork was piling on food and shoveling it into my mouth. I must have looked like I didn't eat for days, I felt like it. When I was done, dad, who thought it was the most hilarious thing ever, teased me for it. I would've joined in the laughing but I wasn't really ready for that plus my stomach was twisting and turning, it was quite sickening.

As we waited for the bill, my bladder throwing me signals of it wanting to be released. I excused myself and walked over to the restroom that were towards the front. I entered the restroom and rescued my bladder from further torture. I walked out with hands washed and were rubbing against my jeans since there weren't towels, my eyes mindlessly looked over to the pay phones. I bite my bottom lip and took a shaky breath and looked over to the few people who were waiting.

I approached an elder couple that looked so happy and full of life, it made me smile. I stood there for a moment not really sure on how I would ask them for the correct cents I needed, but before I speak the lady spoke for me.

"Can I help you young one?" She asked her voice was sweet.

"Um, yes," I said and nodded a little. "Eh, I was wondering if you had any spare change that I could have." I said the nerves getting the best of me.

"Yes, yes, I think I might have some." The old man had answered digging his hand into his pant pocket and placed a few coins into my hand. "There you go."

"Thank you so much," I said with a wide smile and walked off as they said their goodbyes. I walked back to the pay phone and quietly stuck the coins into the slot, my shaky finger punched into the numbers as I took a nervous breath.

I waited, there were a few rings before the sound of robotic voice entered my ear, _'__we're sorry the phone number that you are trying to reach is currently out of service.'_ My eyes stayed on the pay phone, my hand shook that held the phone. My throat was slowly swelling up, I took shaky breath with what I had left before I knew it everything had gone blank.

I heard numerous murmurs and mumbles, I heard the couple and I heard the lady that help me and my dad, but the others I had no clue. I was being held close to someone who I just assumed that it was my dad. I opened my eyes slowly as a throbbing pain had developed in the back of my head. I felt my eyes watery not from embarrassment or the pain.

"Honey, are you okay?" My dad said, brushing my hair out of my face and the few tears that slipped.

"He's gone, he's gone." I whispered as felt the tears overpower me and now I was sobbing into my dad's hold.

"Who's gone?" He asked utterly confused.

I couldn't bring myself to say his name; I didn't want to believe that he was really gone, that he really faded with my child memories. I was carried out of the restaurant of course with the stares to follow. We were heading back to the hotel in compete quiet; I had hit my low point.

We entered the hotel room once again; my body automatically going to the room that seemed to comfort me only so much, I walked to the trash and it was empty. I looked over to the phone and stared at it blankly as the tears slid down my cheek from time to time. I walked over to it and placed myself on the bed and pulled the phone close to me, I lifted up the phone and brought it to my ear.

_'__We're sorry the phone number that you are trying to reach is currently out of service.'_ It said, I hung up and redialed. _'__We're sorry the phone number that you are trying to reach is currently out of service.'_ It repeated. _'__We're sorry the phone number that you are –'_

I placed the phone down and looked around the room. I picked up the phone before I knew it; it was being thrown across the room. The lamp that was placed on the table was being smashed against the wall; my screams grew louder and louder as my anger grew. I was shaking more as the pillows were being punched by my fists. I threw them across the room as my dad rushed into the room to find me going insane. He stopped me quickly before I could do anymore damage.

"Bella, calm down. Just calm down, stop it!" He sort of yelled as I fought against him, I brought my screams to stop as I was breathing heavily, I closed my eyes tightly and finally fall back against my dad who held me tightly. "I can't believe he did this to you." I heard him whisper, I could feel a few drops fall onto my head, and I knew my dad was crying along with me.

I was lost in my own insanity, I didn't seem to matter what I did it only brought back to where I started. Once thinking that I was fine, I can move on from everything that happened, it only took a few seconds to bring me back to being completely insane. I didn't think about death, I didn't think about flinging my body out the window, it sort of scared me. Death scared me.

It only took the rest of the day to get me back to a somewhat normal state. I had looked over the damaged I caused and it had only brought tears to my eyes I couldn't handle seeing it, I repeatedly told my dad I was sorry for what I cause and he told me it was understandable. I was ready to get out of this hell that I was living in, I wanted out. I sat down with my dad in the 'living room' discussing where I would think would be a good start.

I thought I would think twice about _him_. I never did. He was just a guy with a headless body that was running around in my head, in many attempts I thought of shaking my head in hope of erase him altogether. I had a few times only to get odd stares from my dad.

What can I say? I use to have an imaginary friend name Edward Cullen.


	20. Pulse, 123

A week had now passed and with every day that passed, I felt like I was gaining more control of myself. I no longer called that disconnected number in hope of hearing his beautiful voice…. Whatever that sounded like, I honestly couldn't remember it. My dad and I were ready, we were ready to leave this place behind us and never look back. The excitement of being somewhere else, somewhere new and hopefully amazing had filled my stomach, giving me the slightest butterflies.

We were packed and ready to leave, but we weren't leaving until later that night. My dad had paid for the damages of the phone and lamp, I still felt a little guilty but my dad reassured me that everything was in the past. I was recently stuffing my hair bush, toothbrush, etc. into my carrying bag. I looked over to the window, the sun high in the shy shinning bright as ever.

"Hey dad," I called out from the room and grabbed some shorts to replace my pants and changed quickly. I grabbed my iPod, book and a pair of sunglasses. "I'm going to head down to the pool is that okay?"

"Eh," I heard him start. "Yeah go for it Bells, I'll try to remember that you're down there and won't forget you."

"That's really comforting dad." I said walking out of the room and looked over to him while slipping on my converse, not bothering to tie them.

"Be careful." He said and smiled to me.

I nodded and headed out of the room; I walked to the elevator and pushed the down button. I slipped on my sunglasses letting them slide down to the bridge of my nose as I looked through my book for the page that I had carelessly lost. I heard the ding and entered it not bothering to look up or look at whoever was in the elevator with me.

I finally found my page somewhere between the 4th or 5th floor, I started to read the paragraph at the top of page on the left hand side. I was beginning to felt really uneasy as I finally came to realize that there was another body in the elevator. I could feel their eerie vibe rush through my body; I swear I've felt it before. With an unnoticeable shrugged, I walked out of the open doors and headed for the pool.

I found a good spot under some shade; I sat there with my iPod on my lap and my sunglasses pushed back up my nose. I was sort of distracted at the voice of _Jason Mraz_ singing into my ears, I put my book down a little and smiled lightly. I was getting lost in my familiar world, the lyrics he sings playing a small scene in my head of pure happiness and life.

My troubles were gone as the sun shined down on me that the shade wasn't covering, just melting them away. I had got that feeling again, the hairs on the back of my neck stood as I felt as if someone was going to touch me. Without thinking I got up and turned letting my fist come in contact with their nose. "Leave me alone!" I said and quickly realized what I did. "Oh my god," I said covering my mouth with both hands as he covered his nose, a bit of blood slipping. "Oh my god," I repeated.

I wasn't too sure of my repeated 'Oh my gods' was it because of the blood or because of the person I hit?

"What the fuck Bells!?" Edward yelled in pain, hunching over a little trying to decrease the pain.

I wasn't really sure what to say, my mouth stayed covered. I stared at him, Edward. He was actually right in front of me, bleeding but he was standing there. My stomach dropped which sent some tears to my eyes, I didn't really know if it was him. "I… I…" I managed to say at least. "It's really you," I whispered and finally dropped my hands, pulling out my earphones and dropped them onto the chair along with my book and sunglasses.

"Of course… It's me…. Ow…. Fuck… Who else would it be?" He gasped and stood up taller and dropped his head back, the blood dropping down to his mouth getting on his shirt.

"Imaginary," I said lightly.

"What?" He asked confused. "Never mind, please just help me." He begged.

I nodded quickly and gathered my stuff; I put my hand on his lower back leading him inside and back to the elevator. I pushed the button keeping my eyes on Edward, his hair was wild and sort of long, he looked like he haven't eaten in days but he was still beautiful. We entered the opened doors; I stayed close to him not even caring about the blood.

"You know, I would've… talked to you in here… but I got scared, and you just looked so happy." Edward said looking at me from the corner of his eye.

"So that was you." I said to myself, I shook my head a little and quickly pushed him out of the elevator when we got to my floor. I headed for my room more of rush now that I knew he was pain and losing blood. I quickly got the door opened, watching as my dad stood up as we entered.

"Dad, I… Edward's bleeding and I didn't mean to, he scared me. So I punched him, I didn't know it was him." I explained and bit my bottom lip.

"But why is he here?" My dad questioned, he walked over to us, I half expected him to push Edward over to the door and demand him to leave.

"Like I said I punched him so we didn't get to talking," I looked over to Edward, whose eyes were glued to the ceiling.

My dad lowered Edward's hands as he looked over his nose, "Well, I'm pretty sure it's not broken it doesn't look deformed." He stated before laughing, "Damn she got you pretty good."

Edward didn't say anything, probably not wanting to taste the blood that was covering his lips. I quickly got him a towel for the blood I also ran out to get him ice. I returned to Edward still there and alive, my dad not struggling him to his death. I still wasn't over the fact that he was here, it didn't want to click.

I walked over to him, carefully placing the towel that held the ice to his nose; I noticed the small smile hiding behind the towel. We both sat on the couch just looking at each; I narrowed my eyes and reached out poking him in numerous places.

"Stop, will you?" He asked and grabbed my hand, holding it to his chest. "You feel the heartbeat?" He asked, sounding a bit weird from the ice. I nodded a little and chewed on the inside of my cheek. "I'm alive and I'm here with you, okay?"

My fingers clutched onto his blood stained shirt, I felt his warmth, and I felt his chest moving in and out slowly. I felt his stare on me that in some many ways made me feel alive. I closed my eyes as he touched my cheek with his fingers, I bite my bottom lip as he moved a long my jaw line and down my neck. I opened my eyes looking like I just woke up from a long nightmare. I felt him slip his arm around my neck and gently brought me into a hug; I wrapped my arms around his waist and let my breath out that I was unknowingly holding.

"No, no, no you're not going to bring my daughter back to believing that you're staying here for good, so now that your nose is clean and taken care of, just get out Edward." My dad demanded.

"Not without Bella," Edward said standing his grounds.

"Do you have an idea what you put her through? You didn't have to see her suffer; you actually made the poor girl think you were not real. And you think I would be crazy enough to let her just go off with you?"

"I didn't mean to sir, I had no intention of doing that to Bella. And I could explain everything if you just me give the chance."

"Give you a chance? You ran out chances a long time ago boy." My dad said, looking beyond pissed at Edward.

This carried on for a while, I still clung to Edward's side still a little scared that he'll faded into nothing and I would be just hugging air. I sighed deeply seeing that this was going nowhere; I couldn't handle them fighting… everyone fighting and not getting along.

"Dad, for once… just let him explain. Please. I beg you." I said looking up at him. "Please."

"Fine." Was all my dad said before placing himself on the chair, probably eager to see what kind of lies Edward will pull out of the air.

"Well if you tried calling me, it doesn't work because my parents disconnected it. I didn't do it to hurt her; I wouldn't just randomly stop talking to her. I love your daughter more than anything; I'm willing to do anything for her as well. My parents don't approve of what I want for us, I have everything planned and I know that's it's not going to be easy but with her by my side I could do it," Edward explained removing the towel from his face and putting it down on the table.

"And what do you plan on doing?" My dad almost boringly asked.

Ignoring his tone Edward looked at me and took a deep breath before returning to my dad. "I plan on moving over to California, I plan on getting a small apartment, I already put down an offer,"

"And how did you get this money Edward?"

"I did what I had to, I sold some of my stuff to get what I needed, and I have enough money to get us there and maybe enough to last for a week or so. But I got offered a job, actually a few of them that will pay well within time. I'm not going to be a dumb teenager without a plan and just thinking everything will pay for its self,"

I watched my dad who was starting to look really pleased with what Edward had to say, he took in some air and licked his lips a little. "And your parents don't approve of this because?"

"Because I went against their wishes not wanting to become what they wanted, they think I'm going to throw my life away for some girl. I'm not throwing it away; it's only getting better with her in it. I'm not trying to steal your only daughter away from you Sir, I'm just in love with her and I need her more than she thinks."

"Oh god," My dad said covering his eyes with his hand and rubbed his temples, he breathed loudly out of his mouth and didn't move for a long while. It was actually starting to get me restless and Edward tense. "You will have a job that is going to my support my Bella right? I don't want her calling me saying that she's on the streets because of her boyfriend couldn't support her properly." He said finally and looked between us.

"I would never let that happen to her, if anything I would call you to pick her up, I wouldn't want her falling down with me." Edward answered.

"Okay you listen to me Edward Cullen," My dad started and leaned forward a little, his arms on his knees. "If my daughter calls me stating that you hurt her emotionally or physically I would drove my ass over to wherever you live and I would beat the living day lights out of you. Is that in the clear?" My dad continued, his finger pointed at Edward.

"Clear as it gets Sir, I wouldn't hurt her physically I swear. I couldn't bring myself to even do that to her."

My dad got up and walked over to his bag and pulled out a little book, he walked back with pen in hand and sat back down. "You want to know why I'm letting you leave with my own daughter." My dad said starting to scribble some stuff down.

"Yes."

"Because you had the balls to get your ass over here and tell that to my face, unlike any other little bastard probably would've kidnapped her. And you had a plan, but I swear Edward if this is just bullshit to get my daughter away from me I will break your nose."

Edward got up and reached into his back pocket, he walked over to my dad and handed him over some papers. My dad gently took them and looked over them and raised an eyebrow, he looked at me over the top of the papers and handed them back to Edward, he pointed at me. "And you, if you do anything to hurt him, I will still break his nose." My dad said while laughing a little as he did. "Just don't let this one slip, he's only one of the rare good ones."

I was smiling widely at my dad; he was letting me leave with my boyfriend so we can live on our own. But of course with Edward, we ran away from home. I got up and walked over to my dad just as he got up and wrapped my arms around him tightly. "You really, really letting me leave with Edward?" I asked I just had to hear the final saying.

"I don't really want to, but I'm going to have to. I don't want you running away from me, I rather have it like this than something reckless and where I won't see you ever again because you hate me." I heard the small among of sadness taint his voice.

"I could never in my life hate you dad, never. It doesn't matter what happens, I'll always love you. We're until the end, the very end." I said and looked up at him with watery eyes; I was going to miss this guy.

"I'm glad that I was lucky enough to have a kid like you, you're really something. Just don't let California change you too much, okay?"

"Sounds like a deal to me." I said and placed a few kisses on the man's cheek. "You would visit, right?"

"Of course, you think I can go on without seeing my daughter? You're crazy." He laughed; I mentally remembered the joy in his tone.

"I love you dad, so much." I said and hugged him a little tighter.

"I love you too Bella." He said back and hugged me just as tight before he let me go. He got the book and ripped out a check; he walked over to Edward and passed it over. "I don't really want to see a guy like you falling on your ass if this fails, so here's a check okay? It's enough to pay off anything, emergency money alright?" He explained, getting a nodded from Edward in response.

I was smiling like a goof, I looked over to Edward was now standing there quiet a smile just as big as mine on his handsome face. I squealed lightly and tried not launch myself at Edward, who didn't seem to mind that I did it anyways. I wrapped my arms around his neck tightly and held him close, oh man I was crazy for him, and it was out of control. His arms snaked around my waist as he pulled me closer our bodies pressing together.

As for the rest of the day was filled with laughing and talking about California, there were big butterflies flying in my stomach at just the thought of living with the love of my life. Edward a guy who didn't seem to give a damn about anything or anyone, pushing everyone away as humanly possible had turned out to be the one to save me from my aunt; he was there when I was on that awful date and managed to bring back to life when my mother beat me. Who knew?

We decided to leave in the morning with my dad instead of at night. Still my dad didn't approve of us in the same bed so he gave Edward the couch and took the floor for himself as I tried to give him the bed, he wouldn't budge.

When morning came out of all the days that I slept and woke up to be annoyed, to it just being a big orb of shine but nothing more but this morning when I woke up it felt totally different, it was my new beginning with Edward and I was excited and nervous for it. We were all up and feed; my bags were transferred from my dad's car to Edward's. It was really hard to say my goodbye to father, but I knew it wasn't my last. We hugged for a long time; I cried in his hold as he stood there in his manly stage and sucked it in. Edward and my dad said their goodbyes and we were now on the road to sunny California.

"So I guess I'm kind of like your Romeo huh?" Edward said breaking the silence and bringing my attention to him. "But just not with the whole dying at the end."

I smiled brightly at him, "Hmm, I guess you really are. My actual prince, right here next to me."

"And always will be Bells, I love you babe." He said and quickly placed a kiss on my lips before returning to the road.

"I love you too Edward." I said happily and held onto his hand that was reaching for mine, our fingers lacing our fingers together.

"And Bella,"

"Hmm?"

"I demanded you of your father's hold and we pretty much ran away from this entire thing okay?"

I laughed and shook my head, "Of course Edward."


End file.
